Agents
by dauntless-shadowhunters
Summary: AU-All Human. Clary Fray is one of the best secret agents the Clave has ever seen, but what happens when her mission is to get her target to fall in love with her and in order to complete her mission, she has to work with Jace Herondale, the bane of her existence. Will she risk what she has trained her whole life for in order to spare an innocent? M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it. This is rated M because I wanted the freedom to write whatever I want and you know lemons later on. So yeah here it is._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters.**_

* * *

She walked into the club confidently, dressed in black skin tight pants, a white flowing tank top and tall black boots. Her long red hair was curly and her bright green eyes were confident, even though she was a little nervous. She always felt nervous before every mission and this one was no exception. "Clary, by the bar." Isabelle, her best friend and partner, said through the ear piece hidden in her ear. Clary looked by the bar and saw her target, leaning against the bar cockily and flirting with the pretty bartender. She also saw Izzy not far from where he was standing, dancing with some guy, her long black hair swinging back and forth but her dark eyes were watching the target constantly. "On it." She said back to Izzy. Izzy looked over at Clary and gave her a slight nod, excusing herself to the bathroom.

Clary took a deep breath and then made her way over to the bar. She leaned against the bar next to the target, not giving him even a glance, and asked the bartender for a drink, effectively getting the attention of the bartender and of the boy flirting with her. The bartender walked away to go make Clary's drink as the boy, her target, turned to look at her. She pretended not to see him eye her up and down.

"Hey." The boy said trying to get her attention. Clary turned her head slowly to him. He was tall and cute, but not nearly as cute as he thought he was.

"Hi." Clary said with a flirty smile. The boy smiled back. "Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" The boy asked moving closer to her. "Looking for company." Clary answered with a smirk and saw that the boy's eyes widened, shocked that she'd say something so blunt. He smiled even bigger.

"Well, sweetheart, have you found any yet?" He asked. "I think I just did." She said moving closer to him and lightly tracing her finger up and down his arm. She then leaned in closer to him. "It's loud in here, do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" She whispered into his ear. The boy had a huge goofy smile plastered on his face and nodded his head. Clary giggled and grabbed his arm leading him to the janitor's closet.

It was almost too easy, if there was one thing she could count on, it was stupid boys and their hormones. She opened the door, pushed the boy in, and locked the door behind her. Before the boy could do whatever he planned to do in this closet, she effectively pushed him against the wall. "A girl who likes to be in charge. I like that a lot." The boy said pinned against the wall. "If you like that then you are really going to like this." Clary said seductively as Izzy came out of her hiding spot, pointing her fully loaded gun at the side of the boy's head. Clary took a couple steps back as Izzy cocked the gun, the click echoing throughout the closet. "What the fuck?" The boy shouted, completely shocked and thoroughly pissed.

"Well, sweetheart, me and my friend here need a little bit of information from you." Clary said with an almost evil smile. "Fuck you and your friend." The boy said angrily. Izzy pushed the gun against the boy's temple. "I wouldn't be so hostile if I were you, my friend is feeling a little trigger happy today." The boy turned slightly to look at Isabelle who gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. He looked nervously back at Clary.

"Now, tell me what I want to know or the poor janitor will be having to clean your brains off of the walls." She said her face blank from any emotion. The boy just stared at her defiantly. She took a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders, and threw a hard punch, breaking the boy's nose. He shouted out in pain and threw his hands in front of his face. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

Clary walked through the doors into the tall business building, it looked to be like any other business building on this street but it was actually Clave headquarters. She walked through the lobby, passing the bitchy receptionist, Aline, who gave her a dirty look. She just gave her a smirk in return and continued on to the elevator. The elevator stopped at multiple floors until the majority of the people were gone. In this building, the higher the floor meant the more important you were.

Clary walked into her office, threw her purse onto her desk, and then walked back out to track down some coffee, something she desperately needed. She walked into the break room and stopped, seeing an unfamiliar blonde girl sitting at the table and looking around curiously. "Who are you?" Clary asked a little harshly. The girl looked up, wide eyed. "I'm Stacey, I'm a new researcher here." She said nervously. "Researcher? But that's on the fifth floor, what are you doing here?" Clary asked confused. "Relax, Red. She's with me." Said an all too familiar voice behind her. Clary turned to look at him with a scowl. "I have a name, jack ass." She said glaring at the most arrogant and annoying person she's ever met, Jace Herondale. He walked into the break room as if he owned the place, it made Clary sick. "I know you do, Fray. But I like pissing you off so much that I refuse to call you by it." He said with a cocky smile, his gold eyes mischievous. Before she could retort, Stacey gasped. Both Jace and Clary looked at her.

"Fray? As in THE Clary Fray? Oh my god you are like a legend." She said walking closer to Clary. "Uh, thanks." Clary said awkwardly taking a step away from the girl. "I've heard so much about you. How did I not know it was you? I mean the red hair, the green eyes, not everyone has those. And people always talk about how pretty you are but, oh my god, you are absolutely stunning. I'm so star struck right now." Stacey started babbling. Clary just looked at her confused as Jace started laughing at her. "Okay, Stacey, back up a little. You don't want to scare Fray off, do you?" Jace said pushing his hand through his blonde hair and grabbing Stacey by her shoulders pulling her back a little. Clary cleared her throat and stood up straight. "She's not scaring me at all Herondale. If anything, I'm flattered that you know so much about me. And how exactly, do you know so much about me?" Clary asked completely confused. "Anyone who is anyone knows you. You're famous in the agent world. Most of the people downstairs hope to get chance to work with you one day." Stacey replied enthusiastically. "Oh, well thank you again for the flattery but I really got to go. It was nice meeting you." Clary said turning and leaving, all thoughts about coffee forgotten.

She walked to her office as fast as she could in heels, which was pretty fast. She opened her office door and saw her best friend, Simon, sitting on her desk sipping from his Starbucks coffee cup. He looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I got you one too." He said lifting another coffee off of her desk. She smiled. "You're my favorite." She said as she walked up to him, grabbing her coffee, and sitting at her desk. He got off her desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"So, how'd it go last night?" He asked, indicating her mission. "Really easy, actually. I just have to finish typing my report and then drop it on Hodge's desk." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "How about you?" She asked looking up at him. "What?" He asked. "Last night? How'd it go?" She asked expectantly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Simon said looking away from her, not making eye contact. She sighed. "So I'm guessing it didn't go well." She replied. "Nope. Maia is still super pissed at me for forgetting our month and a half-aversary and she said if I can't remember something as 'important' as that then I obviously don't care about her." Simon said with an eye roll. Clary laughed. "She's crazy." "You're telling me." Simon said taking another sip of coffee.

"Well I got to go do my job and avoid my crazy girlfriend of a month, 20 days, and," He looked down at his watch, "16 hours." Clary laughed at him. "Good luck." She said as he walked towards the door. "Pray for me." He said walking out of her office.

* * *

Clary went up to the ninth floor and walked to the office door that said "Division Director" and knocked on it. "Come in." Hodge shouted from the other side of the door. "Hey, Hodge." She said walking into his office. "Clary, I was just about to call you." He said looking up at her. "I came to drop off my report from last night." She said handing it to him. "Thank you and meeting in room 2c in 15." He said grabbing the file from her and going back to work. "Ay yay captain." She said mock saluting him and leaving his office. She got in the elevator and went down to the second floor, where a majority of the meeting rooms were.

When the elevator stopped she walked to room 2c where there was a long table with multiple chairs around it and a large screen against the far wall, just like all of the other meeting rooms. The one thing that was different in this meeting room and the one thing she wasn't expecting to see was sitting in one of the seats looking up at her, Jace Herondale. "Are you stalking me now, Fray?" He asked with a cocky smirk. She walked confidently and sat across the table from him. "Actually, it seems that your ego is getting too big to fit through the door ways so I just followed the destruction until I found you. Not that hard." She replied. "So you are following me? Good to know." He said while running his hand through his hair.

Clary couldn't lie, she thought Jace was extremely attractive with his tawny eyes and his blonde hair. And she can't forget that body, she's trained with him countless times, she knows exactly what he's got going on under that shirt, but Jace knew exactly how hot he was and Clary refused to give him the satisfaction. "So bringing a researcher up to the elite agent floor? Someone is begging to be put on probation." Clary said as she mindlessly played with one of her red curls. Jace laughed. "Well, she's new here so I thought I'd show her around." He said with a mischievous smirk. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you showed her." She said with an eye roll. Jace leaned on the table, getting closer to her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous, Fray." He said with a cocky smile. Clary leaned over the table, meeting him half way. "Well, thank god you do know better… Jacey." She said with a smirk, using one of the disgusting nicknames a lesser agent, Kaelie, uses for him. His face hardened as he sat back in his seat. "Don't call me that." He said seriously. Clary laughed as she sat back into her seat. All of a sudden, Izzy and her brother (and Jace's partner), Alec walked into the room.

"Aw, did I already miss the flirtatious fighting?" Izzy asked as she went to sit next to Clary. "Yeah, you just missed it sweetheart." Jace said with a wink at Isabelle. Alec punched him in the arm. "Dude that's my sister." He said sitting down next to Jace. "What can I say Alec? Your sister's hot, well not nearly as hot as Red over here." Jace said winking at Clary. "Eat shit and die, Herondale." Clary said with an eye roll. "I kind of feel like I should be offended by his comment." Izzy said sarcastically as Clary laughed. Clary knew Izzy didn't care about what Jace had to say. Her, Alec, and Jace grew up together, they were practically like siblings.

"Alright quiet down, we've got business to handle." Hodge said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He threw files in front of everyone at the table as a picture of a man came up on the screen. "Charles Verlac. CEO of Verlac Incorporated and multi-million dollar smuggler. Oh and how can I possibly forget, huge drug distributor." Hodge said as Clary started to read through the file. "Now in eight months, Charles will be handing his company over to his son, Sebastian." Hodge said as he changed the picture on the screen to a tall boy with black hair. The boy, Sebastian, was cute, his hair was pitch black and his eyes were dark. In the picture, he was laughing and he looked approachable, the exact opposite of his cold looking father. "Now our mission is to infiltrate Sebastian's inner circle and to bring down his father before he hands his company over." Hodge said. "Does Sebastian know about the smuggling and distributing?" Izzy asked. "There's nothing that gives us indication that he does but there is a possibility that he might know." Hodge answered.

"Now I brought you four in today because you are my best agents. And this case is going to be tough but I know you can do it." Hodge said looking at all four young agents. "What do you need us to do?" Jace asked. "Well, Alec and Isabelle would both be behind the scenes, not interacting with the target. They would be back up for you and Clary." Hodge said looking at Clary. "Now Jace, you will be starting as soon as possible, your mission is to befriend Sebastian and by befriend I mean as close of a friend he has. And Clary," Hodge said looking over at Clary and continuing, "You'll be sent in about a month after Jace has been sent in. Now your job is…. A little more complicated than Jace's." He said nervously. "What do you mean?" Clary asked. "Clary, your job is to also get as close to Sebastian as possible." He said not quite meeting her eye. "Meaning?" Clary asked. Hodge finally looked at her. "You need to get Sebastian to fall in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys so this chapter is pretty fast paced and there are a lot of time skips because I just want to get into the plot. Sorry I just didn't want to waste too much time on fluff so this is just one filler chapter to get the story going and not like 3. So I hope you guys can just bear with me through this one and I promise the next one will be better. Thanks!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mortal Instruments.**_

* * *

Clary was pacing back and forth in her office. "Relax, Clary. It'll be okay." Izzy said as she watched Clary from the couch in Clary's office. "Love Izzy! How in the world am I going to get some random boy to fall in LOVE with me?!" Clary said throwing her hands up in the air. She was freaking out, her calm and confident demeanor gone. And luckily only Izzy was here to see it. "Come on Clary. You are the best agent in this stupid place. If anyone can do it, it's you." Izzy said grabbing Clary by the shoulders, stopping her pacing. "What if I can't Izzy?" She said in a small defeated voice. "You are the strongest, funniest, craziest, most stubborn, and beautiful girl I know. Sebastian would be out of his mind not to fall in love with you." Izzy said giving Clary's shoulders a little shake. "It's the job Clary, it's what we have to do. Just think about the lives that you could be saving." She said with a shrug. The job, it's what they have all been trained to do since practically birth. "I know." Clary said recovering from her momentary break and putting back on her calm and confident façade.

* * *

Clary punched the bag hard, causing it to sway roughly. "Calm down there Fray. You might break it." Jace said leaning on the doorway. She turned around and glared at him. "Thanks for the advice Herondale." She said turning back to the punching bag. "What're you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the field?" She asked throwing a few punches. It's been almost a month since Jace had been sent in, meaning she was to go in any day now. "Yeah, I was checking in with Hodge when he sent me down here to check up on you." He said moving and sitting on one of the benches in the training room. "I don't need anyone to check up on me." Clary said turning back to him and crossing her arms defiantly. He laughed. "I know, that's exactly what I told him." He replied. "Oh." Clary said, "Why does he want you to check up on me?" She asked. Jace looked up at her and patted the seat next to him. She slowly walked over and sat down beside him. He looked over at her. "Hodge wants to know if you're ready to go in." He said eyeing her. "Well you can tell him that he has nothing to worry about because I'm ready." She answered.

He looked at her expectantly. "I'm ready, Jace." She said trying to calm his suspicions and her own. He looked at her a little longer and then he finally gave up. "If you say so. Hodge wants you upstairs so that he can fill you in on the mission so far." He said standing up and walking towards the door. "Herondale." Clary suddenly called, causing him to turn towards her. Now Clary never showed vulnerability, except for in front of Izzy and she would never, in a million years, show it to Jace Herondale but she couldn't help what came out of her mouth next. "What's he like?" She asked with a small voice. Not even daring to ask the question she was really asking, was she completely wrong for doing this? He looked at her with sad eyes. "He's a good person, Clary. Nothing like his father." He replied answering her unspoken question. This was the first time in all her years as an agent that she would deliberately hurt an innocent person to get to the real enemy. Could she do it? "But you have to remember Clary, this is the job. This is what we train to do." He said breaking her out of her thoughts. "And if anyone can get this job done, it's you." He said giving her a small smile and turning to leave. Clary sat in the training room a little longer before she finally decided to stop acting like a baby and do her job. She stood up abruptly and walked confidently out of the room, into the elevator, taking it up to Hodge's office.

* * *

Clary walked onto the jogging path, slyly searching the beach for the two boys. She wore a pink athletic tank top, black running shorts, and her red hair was in a high pony tail. The static from the communicator in her ear started before a voice came through. "They are by the volleyball courts on the east side." Izzy said. Clary slightly nodded and turned to jog in that direction. To anyone on the outside, they'd see Clary as just an ordinary girl going out for a run, but she was an agent and even though she looked to be enjoying the view of the beach, she was really searching for her target. There the two boys were standing amongst a group of people on the beach. All of a sudden Alec came riding towards her on a bike. She quickly and easily moved out of the way acting as if she fell. Alec "fell" off of his bike too, causing a big scene. "Watch where you're going moron!" Alec yelled picking his bike up off the ground. All of a sudden a group of people were standing around her.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace asked crouching down next her. "Jace? Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Clary asked, faking surprise as she started to stand up. "I just moved here. What're you doing here?" He asked helping her up. "I moved here a couple years ago." She said as she saw the crowd start to disperse leaving just herself, Jace, Sebastian, and two of their friends standing behind him. She turned to look at his friends and stopped at Sebastian, who was looking back at her. She smiled at him. "Oh sorry, Clary this is my friend Sebastian, Sebastian this is my friend Clary. We went to high school together." Jace said introducing them. "It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Clary was laughing uncontrollably. Jace and Sebastian were laughing next to her. It's been a month since she "ran into them" at the beach and they have all been inseparable. They would all hang out together and every once in a while Jace would cancel so that her and Sebastian could hang out alone. She and Sebastian were already super close but they weren't close enough, she needed to be his confidant and she needed to meet his parents and she only had six more months until Sebastian took over the company. She was close though, she could feel it. The way he looked at her and always seemed to be right next to her, she knew she was close.

"Well I've got to go, I've got a very important job interview but I'll see you guys later." Jace said standing up and walking out of Clary's apartment, which was just an apartment that the Clave owned and was using for this mission. When they finished saying their goodbyes to Jace, Clary and Sebastian sat side by side watching the tv show that was on. Sebastian cleared his throat causing Clary to turn to look at him. "Uh, Clary?" He said nervously. This was it, the start of her real mission. "Yeah?" She asked. He looked like a nervous wreck. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, go get dinner sometime. You know, not as a friend thing." He replied. She liked Sebastian, she really did. He was funny, smart, and if it wasn't for this mission she could see them being really good friends. So could she do it? Could she make him fall in love with her just so that she could backstab him and throw his dad in jail? Especially when he had no idea who his father was and was completely innocent? "Yeah." She answered, "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey guys thanks for sticking through that last chapter. I'm sorry it was awful. But here's a new one and I hope you think this one's a little better. In case you were wondering this is in fact a Clace story. There may be some Clary and Sebastian moments but end game is Clace. I made the second part of this chapter in a different pov, let me know what you guys think about that, if I should do it more or just keep it to Clary's pov. Also, this chapter shows a little bit more into the other characters and spoiler alert but Magnus shows up! YAY! Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**_

* * *

Clary walked into the office confidently and closed the door behind her. Hodge looked up from his work. "Ah, Clary, perfect I needed to talk to you." He said as Clary took a seat across from him. "Yeah, Izzy called me this morning saying that you needed to see me." Clary answered. "Perfect, I thought I'd call you in because I really needed to get an update from you." He said, looking at her expectantly. Clary rolled her eyes, why was Hodge always such a pain? "Like I told you earlier. Sebastian finally asked me out, I said yes, we went to dinner, it was super awkwardly adorable how nervous he was. And when he dropped me off at home, we kissed. End of story." Clary replied, although it was the truth she knew what Hodge was really looking for. He was trying to see if she was taking her job seriously. Well she was, no matter how much she disagreed with these methods she had to do what she was trained to do, her job. "You kissed? That's excellent. You're on track. Remember you need to meet his parents, that's the most important part of your mission. You need to get into his father's house, plant the bugs, and make a good impression as Sebastian's new girlfriend." Hodge replied, pacing now. "Yes, Hodge, I know. You've only told me a million times." Clary said getting up from her chair. "Now, if I'm done being interrogated…" "Wait, Clary, there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." Hodge said, cutting Clary off and causing her to sit back down.

Hodge sat down across from her and looked at her harshly. Clary rolled her eyes and stared right back at him. "How're you doing Clary? With this mission? People tell me that you were taking it a little hard when you were first given the mission. I was just wondering, how's it been going? I'm worried about you Clary." Hodge said, faking emotion. Clary knew exactly what he was asking. She knew that he was just waiting for her to show the slightest bit of weakness. Clary made her face emotionless, nothing showing but clear boredom. "Thanks for your concern, Hodge, but I'm perfectly fine. Besides, you're sources don't sound very reliable. I was perfectly fine when I received my mission. Charles Verlac is someone who needs to answer for his crimes and that's that." Clary replied, staring steadily at Hodge. Hodge just looked at her for a while and then finally said, "Alright that's all. You're free to go." Clary got out of her seat and walked away, giving Hodge a little nod. "Oh and Clary?" He said before she could exit. "Remember, there's a difference between playing the part and being the part." He said seriously. Clary, who was feeling a little defiant at the moment, replied, "I have no idea what you mean." Okay, that was a lie, she knew what he meant. She just didn't feel that it applied to her. "Don't let your feelings get in the way, Clary. You are pretending to be his girlfriend, that doesn't mean that you actually are. Don't get involved." He said, returning back to the work on his desk. Clary left his office but not without registering the underlying threat. She was expendable to him, just like every other agent in the building was expendable.

"Clary! Wait up!" Shouted someone as she was getting on the elevator. When she looked behind her she saw Simon running towards her. His glasses slipping down his face as he ran. "Hey Si." She said as Simon was finally next to her in the elevator. "Hey, where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while?" He asked as he straightened the tie he was wearing. "I'm on assignment. I thought I told you that." She replied. "Oh yeah, you did, I just… I really need your advice." He said and Clary finally looked at him, noticing how disheveled and nervous he looked. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Nothing major but…. Maia… she kind of said something about how she didn't want me to spend so much time with you." He said nervously. Clary started to laugh. "Are you breaking up with me, Simon? For your girlfriend?" She asked between laughing. Simon just stared at her as she laughed. "Shut up Clary, it's not funny." He whined. "I'm sorry Si but it's so ridiculous. We never even spend any time together anymore, what does she even mean by 'spending less time'?" Clary said, with an eye roll. Simon sighed.

"I know, Maia was so cool and normal when we first met but as soon as we labeled it as boyfriend-girlfriend, it's like she became this totally different person." He said putting his head in his hands. "You know Simon, I know exactly what it is." Clary said seriously, causing him to look up at her. She looked at him and said seriously, "You have too much sex appeal. Puberty made you too hot and, I mean, even before puberty you were already drowning in the ladies, so I can totally understand why she is so worried about putting you on a short leash." Simon just stared at her as Clary kept her face serious, well as serious as she could. All of a sudden, they both just started laughing hysterically at the idea that Simon was anything but incredibly awkward around women. This is what he needed, Clary thought to herself. He needed a minute without stressing about relationship drama, he needed a good laugh.

The elevator opened on the 6th floor as the pair continued to laugh in the elevator. "Ah, my two favorite people. What are we laughing about now? Could it be how hideous those pants look with that shirt Simon?" Said Magnus as he got onto the elevator. Magnus was a…. actually, Clary didn't really know what Magnus did for the Clave, no one really knew. She just knew that whatever his job was, it was important and it paid very well. "What? What's wrong with my outfit?" Simon asked looking down at himself. "Everything, darling. Everything." Magnus replied as he turned to Clary. "You on the other hand, not awful. But you wear far too many dark colors. Brighten up your look a little sometimes. Trust me colors won't kill you." He said with a smile. "You're absolutely right, Magnus. I should try to look more like you." She said, looking at Magnus' bright pink blazer and sparkle tie. "Exactly!" Magnus exclaimed. "Finally, someone who understands what I've been saying this whole time. You know, if everyone was just more like me the world would be a fantastic place." He said with a smirk. "True, I mean, there's never a dull moment when you're around, Magnus. That's for sure." Simon replied.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and all three of them exited, just as Alec and Jace walked into the building. "Alexander, Golden Boy, my favorite people." Magnus said giving Alec a kiss on the cheek and causing him to blush furiously. "Wait, I thought you said Clary and I were you're favorite people." Simon said accusingly. "Oh please Simon, that's just a figure of speech. Don't take everything so personal. Besides, if I had to pick a favorite person, it would obviously be Alec, he's just so great to look at." Magnus said smiling at Alec. "Alec? And not me? That's a shame, it's the blue eyes isn't it?" Jace asked sarcastically, causing Alec to look even more mortified than Clary thought possible. "Of course it's the blue eyes, they're intoxicating. Also, I have sex with Alec so that does make me a little biased." Magnus said with a wicked smile. "Oh my god, can we please not talk about this?" Alec said, putting his face in his hands. "Alexander is right. You all shouldn't know how amazing our sex life is. And trust me it's amazing." "Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, interrupting Magnus and causing everyone to laugh at the two.

"Let me guess, we're embarrassing Alec again. My favorite pass time." Izzy said as she walked towards the group. "Isabelle! If it isn't my favorite person." Magnus said with a pointed look at Simon, who just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you're all here, now I don't have to text you all." Izzy said after giving Magnus a hug. "Text us about what?" Alec asked, finally recovering from his earlier embarrassment. "I have had an extremely long week so I was wondering if you all wanted to go out tonight and get absolutely drunk out of our minds." Izzy said with a mischievous smile. "I'm down and I'm sure Magnus is down too." Alec said as he looked expectantly at his boyfriend. "Of course I'm down. I love when you all get drunk out of your minds, it's the only time any of you are on my level." Magnus replied, causing Clary to laugh. "I could go for a drink." Simon said. "Yeah, sounds good to me." Jace agreed. Everyone then looked expectantly at Clary. "I can't," was all Clary said. "What? Why not?" Izzy asked. "I, uh, have a date with Sebastian tonight." Clary said with a blush. "What? I didn't know that!" Izzy shouted excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Clary shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think about it." She replied. "Well fine then, have fun on your date." Izzy said with a wink and started to make kissing noises. "You see Izzy, this is why I didn't tell you." Clary said with an annoyed look that just caused Izzy to make even more noises.

* * *

Jace laughed along with everyone else but he didn't find Izzy making fun of Clary making out with Sebastian as funny as everyone else did. He actually hated the thought and wished the pictures in his mind weren't there. It wasn't like Jace was in love with Clary, he just had a little bit of a crush on her. A crush that has lasted since the first time he met her. He couldn't help it, she was so blunt and such a bad ass, not to mention she was beautiful. She also always put up a fight and never just agreed with anything, she drove Jace completely crazy and he loved it. He would never tell her all of these things though, he just couldn't. She hated him, he hated her, they constantly fought, that's what their relationship was and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Everyone finally said their goodbyes and left their separate ways. Alec and Magnus left together for lunch, Izzy and Simon went back upstairs to their offices, and that left Clary and Jace, standing in the lobby looking at each other. "So I'm starving, do you want to go get something from Taki's?" Jace asked. "Abso-freaking-lutely, I'm so glad you asked, I'm so hungry." Clary replied enthusiastically. Jace laughed. "I don't know. You sound really excited to go to lunch with me. Maybe I should clarify that this isn't a date, no matter how badly you want it to be." Jace said with one of his signature smirks. Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Herondale, you so wish this was a date." She said with a smug look. Jace couldn't lie to himself, he totally did. "Please, Red, have you seen this face? Girls all over the world fall on their hands and knees begging for this face. If I wanted you, I could have you." He said cockily. Clary laughed, actually laughed. "Jace Herondale, that act might work on girls with lower standards but it's not going to work on me. Trust me when I say, you couldn't handle me. Even if I wanted you to." Clary said turning and walking towards the exit. Jace just smiled to himself. God did he love their little banter. He quickly jogged after Clary and out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey guys sorry that this took me so long I've had the busiest week of my life and I finally have a moment to write. Anyways, I know where I want this story to go but I'm having the hardest time getting it to that place so I'm so sorry if the next couple chapters suck. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Love you guys!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, obviously._**

* * *

"Red, if you don't stop eating my fries I might have to kill you." Jace said seriously as he moved his plate further away from Clary, who sat on the other side of the booth. She reached out to take another fry as he slapped her hand away. "Aw, come on Herondale. Just one more." She said with a puppy dog face, again reaching for a fry. Jace let her take it, because she just looked so cute with her puppy dog face. "You know the waitress won't stop staring at you." She said nonchalantly, reaching for yet another one of Jace's fries. He moved the plate completely out of her short reach before he answered. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He replied, although it was lie. He had noticed, he always noticed, but he didn't really care. Especially not with Clary sitting in front of him, she always had all of his attention. Clary gave him a look. "What? What's with the look?" He asked. "You know what the looks for." She said throwing her napkin at him. Jace laughed as the napkin hit his chest. "I honestly don't." He replied, throwing the napkin back at her. "You're so arrogant that you don't even realize when you're being arrogant." Clary said with a laugh. "Fray, when you look this good, you tend to get used to all of the stares and drooling." Jace replied cockily. Clary just rolled her eyes. "I have a serious question for you, Jace. How do you fit through doorways with that huge head of yours?" She replied. "Easy, I just turn sideways." He replied sarcastically, causing Clary to laugh loudly. Man, did he really like her laugh.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people." Said a familiar voice, walking up to their table. "Hey." Clary answered happily as Sebastian slid into the booth next to her, giving her a quick kiss. "Hey, I was just walking by and I saw you guys through the window." Sebastian said reaching for one of Jace's fries. "Seriously, you too." Jace said grabbing his fries away from Sebastian. "So what're you guys doing here? You're not trying to steal my girl are you, Jace?" Sebastian said with a laugh, but there was something in his tone that sounded almost worried. Jace laughed. "Nah, maybe if you had a hotter girl then I might have taken a shot." He joked. Clary scoffed. "As if, Herondale." She said, rolling her eyes. Jace just laughed. "Wait, why did you just call him Herondale?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Because that's his last name." Clary answered casually but immediately the color drained from her face as the words left her mouth. Jace was undercover, as was Clary, so of course they didn't use their real last names. "But I thought you're last name was Wayland?" Sebastian asked, completely confused. "It is." Jace replied. "But in high school, I played on the basketball team and this one time I wore someone else's jersey on accident. Ever since then, everyone has always called me Herondale." Jace replied smoothly, his heart beating hard and praying that Sebastian didn't see through his bull shit. "Yeah, I remember that. I just always heard people call him Herondale, so I just assumed that was his real last name." Clary said, not skipping a beat. Sebastian just nodded his head. "I always forget that you two went to high school together. That's so weird." He replied, the whole last name debate gone. Jace took a small sigh of relief. He and Clary were getting way too comfortable with Sebastian, they needed to make sure not to slip up again. "So ready to go?" Clary asked cheerily, giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"What do you want to watch?" Clary asked as her and Sebastian entered her fake room in her fake apartment. "I don't care, whatever you want." Sebastian replied as he laid down on her bed. Clary couldn't help but notice that he was acting a little weird, ever since they left the restaurant and Jace. Clary walked over and laid next to him on the bed, both staring at the ceiling. "Are you alright?" Clary asked, breaking the silence and looking over at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at her and groaned. "No, but I'm trying to be." He replied honestly. "What's bothering you?" She asked curiously. Sebastian just looked at her for a while. Then he put his hands over his face, almost like he was embarrassed. "Ifeellikeyoulikejacemorethanyoulikeme." He said super fast, his hands causing some of it to be inaudible. "What?" Clary asked confused. He took a deep breath and looked at her, moving his hands from his face. "I said, I feel like you like Jace more than you like me." He said, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "That's insane, Seb. What would make you think that?" Clary replied. "I don't know, I just saw how you two were together and you look so natural and I mean we didn't make this thing between us exclusive. And honestly, you guys would make a really cute couple." He said staring up at the ceiling. Clary sat up, causing Sebastian to look at her. "Seriously Sebastian, you don't honestly feel this way, do you?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Really, it's just that I've known Jace longer so obviously it's going to be natural between us two. And seriously, we aren't exclusive? Really? Because I thought we were. Honestly, I don't feel for Jace the way I feel for you. Hell, I don't feel for anyone the way I feel for you." Clary replied. It wasn't exactly a lie. Clary felt that Sebastian was someone that she could grow to be so close to. But most importantly, she needed to make Sebastian feel more secure about them, for the sake of her mission.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, shocked. "Yes, really." Clary replied, as if the answer was supposed to be obvious. Sebastian sat up quickly and grabbed Clary's face. The next thing she knew was that she and Sebastian were kissing. But this was unlike all of their other kisses, which were sweet and small and quick. This kiss was an actual, real kiss that after a while started to get a little heated.

Eventually, Sebastian rolled on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her head, keeping most of his weight off of her. Clary wasn't having that, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He groaned into her mouth as Clary started to run her hands through his blonde curls – wait, Sebastian wasn't blonde, he didn't even have curly hair, so why was she thinking about blonde? Suddenly, Clary went stiff, she only really knew one blonde, specifically one annoying as hell blonde. Why in the world was she thinking about _him _right now? "Are you alright? I'm sorry, was this too fast?" Sebastian asked from above her. He was so adorably flustered. "No, no, I'm fine." Clary replied while pulling Sebastian back down to her and continuing the heated make out session, tugging on his **straight black** hair. While kissing Sebastian, she tried to keep _him _out of her thoughts but she just couldn't. What was happening to her? She hated Jace Herondale, he was arrogant and annoying and cocky and really attractive and probably a fantastic kisser – God, Clary, focus. Here she was making out with a cute boy that actually liked her and she was day dreaming about some random guy that probably never even thought about her. Why couldn't Clary just be into the guy that was into her, wouldn't life be so much easier? And in that moment Clary suddenly realized that she wasn't actually into Sebastian, like at all. Sure he was cute and adorable and they got along great, but she wasn't really attracted to him. She thought he was funny and smart, but if it wasn't for this stupid mission the two of them probably wouldn't be making out right now. No matter how much she wished that she was attracted to Sebastian the way she was attracted to Jace, she just wasn't. And what was even worse was that Sebastian was a genuinely good guy that actually cared for her, and here she was playing him.

Suddenly Clary's phone rang and she thanked god for the amazing timing. Now she didn't have to awkwardly stop the kissing session. "Sorry. I've been waiting for a call from my mom all day." Clary lied, she really just needed a reason to stop. God did she feel like a terrible human being. "Yeah no worries." Sebastian replied as he rolled off of her and she got up to check her phone. It wasn't anything important, but she needed to make it seem like it was. She just couldn't go back to kissing Sebastian after the realizations that she just had. One, she realized she was actually into Jace Herondale of all people; two, she realized she wasn't remotely interested in Sebastian romantically; and three, she realized she was completely and utterly screwed. Sebastian cleared his throat, causing Clary to turn and look at him. "Uh, speaking of parents. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to have dinner with mine some time. My mom really wants to meet you." Sebastian asked nervously. This was it, one of the most important parts of her mission, she'd finally be getting into the mix of things, but she felt like such a terrible person that she couldn't even be happy about it. "I'd love to have dinner with your parents." Clary replied with a huge fake smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They are inspiring and make me just want to write more for you. I hoped you guys liked the sensitive Sebastian/Clary moment last chapter. I know I did. Also I just have a quick question for you guys, so I'm trying to decide whether or not to write lemons in future chapters because I've never really wrote it before. So if I do write lemons, how citrusy do you guys want it? Or do you guys even want lemons? It's cool if you don't. Anyways here's the next chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments because I'm broke and not that creative._**

* * *

Clary ran around her fake apartment in a flurry. She had known that she was to meet Sebastian's parents tonight, but she just had so much to do before then. Her hair was down and curly as it always was, she wore a gray floral blouse, a pair of nice jeans, and brown boots. Her outfit was cute and casual, but obvious that she dressed up a little, she felt that it was a pretty good 'meet the parents' outfit. She had stuck her favorite hand knife in her boots, just in case and she was putting the bobby pins that were actually cameras/hearing devices in her hair as a knock came from the door. She opened the door to Sebastian, who was standing there completely nervous. "You look amazing. Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked with a smile. "Yeah, let me just grab my purse." Clary said as she went and grabbed it and locked the door behind her. Sebastian leaned in to give her a quick reassuring kiss on the lips and Clary had to physically stop herself from flinching. It wasn't that she found Sebastian disgusting, she didn't, it was just that every time she looked at him she felt completely and utterly guilty. And she didn't know if she could keep up the act for much longer. "Don't worry, my parents are going to adore you." Sebastian said, taking her wariness towards him as just nerves for meeting his parents. "I hope so." Clary replied, playing along. They walked towards Sebastian's car and all Clary could think about was that this was it, this was the beginning of the end for Charles Verlac.

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door to his parent's house, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Everything about him was radiating nerves but Clary couldn't let that affect her. She needed to be at the top of her game right now, she needed to be level headed and clear minded, all of her training was coming into effect at this moment. The door opened and revealed a short woman, definitely shorter than Clary, with short black hair, who looked to be in her 50s. "Sebastian!" She exclaimed excitedly, bringing him into a tight hug. It was quite a funny sight, watching Sebastian who was maybe 6'0 tall hug his mother who was probably no more than 4'11. "Oh is this her? Wow Sebastian she's stunning." Sebastian's mom said as she finished hugging him and turned towards Clary. Suddenly, Clary was enveloped in a tight hug that took her completely by surprise. Sebastian laughed. "Yes, mom, this is Clary Morgenstern, my girlfriend. Clary, this tiny thing crushing you is my mom, Jennifer." He said as his mother finally released Clary. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Verlac." Clary said politely. "Oh please, call me Jen." Sebastian's mother said as she pushed the couple through the door. For such a little woman, she sure was strong, Clary thought as she was rushed through the door. "Charles! Sebastian and his girl are here!" She shouted as she closed the door behind them. Sebastian looked towards Clary nervously and gave her, what he probably thought was a reassuring smile, but only caused a little bit of worry for Clary. All of a sudden, a tall burly man walked from around the corner, he looked a lot like Sebastian, only he didn't look nearly as kind and inviting as his wife.

"Sebastian." The man said as greeting, causing Sebastian to stand up straight and shake his father's hand. "Father, this is Clary." He said, using a formal tone. "Clary this is my father, Charles." Sebastian's dad looked at her with cold eyes, everything about this man was cold. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Verlac." Clary said reaching out and shaking his hand. He shook her hand roughly, while he watched her closely, almost like he was inspecting her. "Oh, Clary, darling there's no need to be so formal." Sebastian's mother said from behind his dad. Charles let go of her hand, and then replied coolly, "Mr. Verlac is fine." She heard Sebastian take a gulp next to her as his mom hit Charles on the shoulder. "Be nice, Charles." She said warningly. "Now, let's all go eat, I made lasagna because I know that's your favorite Bash." His mom said as she led them all into the dining room. Clary took a seat across form Sebastian, his father on her right, and his mother on her left. Clary took a deep breath, it was going to be a long night. "So Clary, tell us about yourself." Charles said in an almost calculated tone, as if he had no emotions. "Charles." Jen said in a sharp tone. "No, it's no problem." Clary said reassuringly to Sebastian's mother, putting on her most charming smile. "Well, I work in research for the COB Marketing Agency, which is pretty nice but I mean I've only been working there for a couple years." Clary said calmly, giving them her cover story that she knew by heart. "Where did you work before that?" Sebastian's mom asked politely. "Oh well, I just recently graduated from NYU two years ago, so really this is my first real adult job. I did work in a coffee shop throughout college though, in case you were wondering." Clary said with a laugh trying to be as charming as possible, however this part of the story wasn't a lie. Clary did attend NYU and she did work in a coffee shop, and trust her, it was so difficult balancing that and training at the Clave agency. "NYU? That's a pretty decent school. Although, Sebastian went to Columbia." Charles said smugly, watching Clary to see her reaction.

Clary just smiled and looked at Sebastian, who looked mortified. "Oh, I know. Sebastian told me all about his time at Columbia. You both must have been so proud of him, I know I am." Clary said giving Sebastian a reassuring smile, which Sebastian returned. Charles looked between her and Sebastian before replying. "Of course we're proud of him, Columbia is my alma mater after all." Charles said, as if going to Columbia made him so much better than everyone else in the room. It took everything in Clary not to roll her eyes. "That's incredible. Were you in a fraternity like Sebastian?" Clary asked, faking interest. She didn't care but she needed to make a good impression on Charles, for the sake of her mission. "Oh, of course, I was a Phi Delta Theta, who do you think convinced Sebastian to also be a Phi Delt? I mean, I loved being a Phi Delt, it was some of the best experiences I had in college." Charles replied, for once showing the slightest bit of emotion. Clary smiled, got him, she thought. "Oh I would love to hear all about it." She smiled widely. Charles then continued to tell her all about his college glory days. Every once in a while she would catch Sebastian looking at her, completely shocked that his father and her were actually having a civil conversation and were even getting along. Sebastian's mother chimed into the conversation every now and then, and just like that the dinner was going smoothly. Now Clary had to concentrate on her next move for the mission.

* * *

Clary excused herself to the bathroom at some point in the middle of dinner, a time where Sebastian and his family would be less likely to get up as well. She walked towards where Jen had said the bathroom was located. On her walk there, she walked pass a room with a wide open door. She quickly looked in and saw that it was, if Clary remembered the blueprint to Sebastian's house correctly, Charles Verlac's office. She was a little taken aback, she had expected the door to be closed and locked, yet here she was standing in front of the wide open door. This didn't feel right, part of the agent in her was screaming at her to continue to the bathroom and to not risk going in, but the other part wanted her to do what was best for the mission, regardless whether or not the door being open was suspicious. Clary was in between a rock and a hard place, she needed to make a decision and she needed to make it fast. Calculating the risks and benefits in her head quickly she decided to enter the office anyway, the benefit was far greater than the risk. So Clary walked curiously into the office, putting on a show for the cameras she figured were trained on her. She looked at a picture hanging on the wall of Sebastian, maybe about 5, and his mom laughing together at a park. Clary smiled as if this was a wonderful picture of someone she was madly in love with, she just hoped her acting skills were good enough for the cameras, which she had now spotted, in the corners of the room. While looking at the picture, Clary ran a hand through her hair as if it was just a habit she didn't think about. In reality, she dropped one of the bobby pins in her hair onto the floor, something that she's been doing all night. She casually strolled over to another picture on the wall, dragging the bobby pin underneath the large oak desk in the center of the room. She cocked her head to the side as she curiously took in a picture of Sebastian at the age of about 10, head thrown back, laughing hysterically. It was a great picture of him, and Clary couldn't help the smile that started to form. "That's one of my favorite pictures of Sebastian." A deep voice said from behind her.

Clary turned around completely shocked, which helped her curious girlfriend act, and saw Charles standing, well more like looming in the doorway. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just, I saw the pictures of Sebastian as a child and I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry." Clary said, looking flustered. The next couple minutes were either going to make or break her cover, she needed to be on her A game right now. "It's totally fine, I understand. I love these pictures, I mean it is my office after all." Charles replied, Clary taking full notice of the underlying threat. "Your office? Oh wow, I'm really sorry. You probably think I was raised without manners or something. I just, I wasn't thinking, of course that doesn't excuse anything." Clary rambled on, hoping she looked more like his son's girlfriend who's completely embarrassed for snooping and not an agent who was planting a camera and hearing device in his office. Charles watched her closely, she bit her lip nervously, letting her actual nerves from being caught shine through. He needed to believe her. He had to believe her. Charles smiled at her, not a nice smile but a devious one. "Of course, don't even worry about it." He replied. Clary smiled nervously at him as he watched her walk out of his office and down the hallway towards the bathroom. Clary stopped and turned around towards him. "I'm so sorry, again." She said as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

Clary walked hand and hand with Sebastian to her apartment door. "So how bad was it?" Clary asked him. Sebastian just smiled at her. "It wasn't bad at all. It was actually way better than I thought it was going to be." He said with a shrug. "I actually think that my dad kind of liked you, well as much as my dad can really like anyone." He said with a shrug as they walked into Clary's apartment. Clary laughed. "Yeah, your dad is a little bit of a hard ass." She replied. "A little?" He asked sarcastically, causing Clary to laugh. "How in the world did someone as nice and down to Earth as you come from someone like him?" Clary asked as she sat down on the couch next to Sebastian. He turned and looked at her. "Two words. My mother." He said seriously. "Your mom is just the cutest little thing. I really like her." Clary replied. "Really?" Sebastian asked. Clary nodded causing him to smile widely at her. "Man, am I glad. I knew my dad was going to be a little hard to get used to so I was kind of banking on you liking my mom." He said with a sigh of relief. "Do you think she liked me?" Clary asked curiously. "She adored you." He said reassuringly, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Clary smiled, "I hope so." She said. She couldn't help but smile to herself, the dinner went so smoothly. His mom liked her, his dad didn't try to kill her, she had dropped bobby pins at different places around the house, and she even managed to get one in his office. This was it, she was finally going to be doing her job and she was more than ready for it.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken forever. I had midterms and then I went back home for spring break but now I'm back at school and ready to write. Unfortunately, this chapter has no Jace, I know I miss him too, but the next chapter will! I promise! Anyways, enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series._**

* * *

Clary sat on her couch in the living room of the apartment she actually owned. She had her laptop settled on her lap and sat comfortably as she booted it up to listen in on Charles Verlac. Unfortunately for the mission, Clary couldn't position the bobby pin in his office in a place where the camera could come in handy. However, she did position the bobby pin in a great place to overhear his conversations and she did place all the other bobby pins around the house in good camera positions. It wasn't Clary's direct job to watch all the footage that the cameras collected, that was Izzy's, but Clary did a quick check of the cameras to see if anything was happening at the moment. She saw nothing suspicious so continued onto the voice recordings that were collected, knowing without a doubt that if Izzy does watch something that is viable to the mission that she would let Clary know. Listening to all of the voice recordings from Charles' office, however, were Clary's job. It was sort of like Hodge's punishment for her taking the risky move. Clary called up the footage on to her computer screen, which was pitch black because the bobby pin was shoved underneath the desk of his office.

Clary listened through a phone call that she suspected was with one of Charles' business associates. It was just regular business talk; meetings, business trips, etc. That was until she heard Sebastian's name. _"Sebastian is doing well… no he still doesn't know but don't worry about that, I will tell my son everything soon."_ Charles said. Clary couldn't hear the other side of the phone conversation so she had no idea what Sebastian 'didn't know'. _"Oh did I tell you that he came over for dinner the other night?... Yeah, he brought his little girlfriend."_ This suddenly peaked Clary's interest. _"She's alright, very charming… Yes of course I was cautious around her… I know how our job is Jacob, you don't need to remind me." _Clary knew that name, Jacob St. Laurent, Charles' old time friend and very close business partner. He was known for being a huge slime ball. _"Yes, I did look her up… No, I didn't find anything. Her story checked out." _Clary sighed a breath of relief. Simon and Izzy had already gone in and changed her information at NYU from Clary Fray to Clary Morgenstern. Anything that Clary needed to make her backstory concrete, Simon and Izzy were on it. They worked amazing together and they worked non-stop. Clary had nothing to worry about. _"Honestly Jacob, I don't think she's someone working against me… You're right, she could just be really good at her job but really I think you're just overly paranoid… Well, alright then, you can meet her and tell me all about how the scary little short red head puts you in danger." _Charles said angrily. Clary smiled to herself, one perk of looking so unintimidating is that it made her job so much easier, she was never seen as a threat. Charles had fallen for her backstory and her performance, him catching her in his office hadn't caused him to be suspicious over her. So far, her mission was going smoothly.

* * *

Simon laid on the floor of the training center and stared at the ceiling. Why was this happening to him? Why did he have the worst luck? "Simon?" He heard a voice say from somewhere near him. He hadn't even heard anyone come in, could he be any worse at being an agent? Even though the person was out of his line of sight, he knew that voice, he'd know it anywhere. Simon turned his head to the side and saw Isabelle Lightwood standing and looking at him curiously. She was beautiful, standing there in her workout clothes with her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, Simon couldn't lie to himself. He was so attracted to her but really what guy wouldn't be? She and Simon had spent so much time together that he couldn't help but develop an even bigger crush on the girl. "Are you alright? Why are you on the ground?" Izzy asked looking at him with a little more worry now. Simon was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he didn't answer her, all he did was stare at her. "I'm laying on the ground because life is cruel." He replied, probably being more dramatic than he needed to be which wasn't unusual for Simon. Isabelle put her gym bag on the ground, walked over and sat next to where Simon laid. "Maia?" Was all she asked and she was absolutely correct. After the weeks of nothing but working with Izzy, he kind of told her all about his relationship with Maia, how she was so normal and cool and then suddenly she was crazy. "Yup. My life is one sick joke." He replied. "What happened now?" She asked curiously. Simon sat up.

"She told me that she hacked into my skype account and saw that I've been talking to some girl named Rebecca and that I'm a lying, cheating bastard. Which is funny because Rebecca is actually my sister who lives on the other side of the country and Maia very much knows that." He said irritably. "Of course, I find a pretty girl who actually likes me and seems really cool and she turns out to be out of her god damn mind. My life sucks." He complained. Isabelle laughed. "Are you laughing at me?" Simon asked, pretending to be hurt by it. He actually wasn't, if anything the sound of her laugh was making him feel a little better. "Of course I'm laughing at you." She said slapping his shoulder playfully. "Why?" Simon asked shoving her a little. "Because, Asshat, all you do is mope around and complain about how bad your relationship is when all you that you need to do, as a man, is go and talk to your girlfriend." She said shoving him back. "Talk to Maia? That's your solution?" He replied as if that was the craziest idea he'd ever heard. "Yes, I know it's insane. Actually having a conversation with the person that you are dating is kind of out of the box." Izzy replied sarcastically. "Just sit down and have a conversation with her and I promise that things will work out. If at the end of the conversation you're not feeling it then just end things. It's probably better that way." She said with a shrug. "You're kind of perfect, you know that?" Simon said without thinking. Izzy just looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I mean, at advice. You're really good at giving advice." He said, hoping that his recovery was somewhat smooth. "Oh of course, what are friends for." Izzy said with a smile, he didn't know but he felt that she was emphasizing the 'friends' part a little. Simon returned the smile even though he felt that his heart was being torn into pieces.

* * *

Simon waited outside the door of Maia's apartment for her to open it. He had texted her earlier saying that he was coming over and that they needed to have a serious talk. He was nervous, what if this went completely wrong and he ended up hurting Maia. As much as he thought she was crazy lately, he stilled cared about her. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Maia smiling nervously at him. "Hey. Come in." She said opening the door wider and letting him in. Simon entered her apartment and sat down on her couch, Maia sitting down next to him. "So, I'm sorry but I have to ask. Is something going on? Is there a reason that you've been so mad towards me lately?" Simon blurted out, not even trying to ease into it. Maia sighed. "Well, yeah, I guess I should just come out and say it." She shifted a little. "I think we were better as friends, Simon. That's not to say that I don't care for you, I do, but when we were just friends everything was easy and normal. When we started dating, I don't know, things got awkward. I was working up the courage to tell you that but I chickened out and just started acting crazy so that you'd get tired of it and dump me." Maia confessed. Simon laughed. "I've been feeling the same way. I agree, being just friends was so much easier." He replied. Maia gave a sigh of relief. "So were in agreement here. We're better as friends?" She asked. "Yes, just friends." Simon agreed. "Not as awkward as I thought it was going to be." Simon said after a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay like I promised Jace is in this chapter. I was going to make this chapter a little longer and put in what happens in the cab ride home at the end but I decided to break it up so all of that will be at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing guys I really appreciate it!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series… obviously._**

* * *

Jace threw the knife and hit the target perfectly. He threw three more right after and they all hit dead center. All of a sudden, someone whistled from behind him. "Someone's being a bit of a show off today." Clary said. Jace smiled cockily as he turned to face her. "Red, I'm always a show off, you know that better than anyone." He said with a wink causing her to roll her eyes. "As if, Blondie. And by the way, your sexual innuendos are getting less clever and more desperate to be funny. You should've just quit while you were ahead." She said walking up to Jace confidently. "Please, you know you love my sex jokes." He replied smoothly, trying to stay confident but the closer that Clary got to him the less he could think straight. He didn't know why she affected him this way but he really couldn't complain. The short red head walked closely next to him and grabbed a knife from the table. "Don't you ever tire of hearing your own voice Jace? I know I tire of hearing it." She replied, throwing the knife with perfect form and hitting the target where he had hit it earlier. And with the simple easiness that she threw the knife with, he had decided he was kind of turned on by it.

Clary turned and gave him a cocky smirk having hit the target again and Jace was pretty sure he'd never been more attracted to a girl in his life. He had always had a little bit of a thing for Clary but recently, with the whole Sebastian thing happening he had become more territorial and a lot more aware of all things Clary. "Are you just going to stand there in awe about how fantastic I look when I throw knives?" She asked. Jace laughed as he grabbed another knife. "Well, you do look fantastic when you throw knives." He threw the knife as Clary laughed. The knife stuck center and he turned to look at her. "But I look better." He smiled widely. Clary started to laugh hysterically. "Of course you do. Blondes do it better." She replied. "Truer words have never been spoken." He said seriously.

"Anyways, all jokes aside, for the real reason that I'm here, tonight Sebastian and I are going to some new club with his friends and Izzy and Simon can't back me up tonight because they have to go through footage so I asked Alec if I could steal him from you and he said it was okay as long as you were okay with it." She said throwing another knife. "Yeah no problem, I don't have anything mission related planned for tonight so I won't need Alec's help. He's all yours." Jace replied throwing a knife rather roughly. He didn't like talking about Sebastian, it just made him angry. He liked him as a person, he thought that he and Sebastian could be great friends but the fact that Clary and him were together, even if it was just for a mission, didn't sit well with Jace. "Perfect. Thank you, I owe you and Alec one." She said throwing another knife.

* * *

"I need your help. I need your help. I need your help." Izzy said quickly as she rushed into Clary's office and slammed the door behind her. "Let me guess, you need my help." Clary asked sarcastically. "Yes, desperately. I've got…. Boy problems." Izzy said unsure. Clary was taken aback, Izzy never had boy problems, the only problems she had was which boy she was going to let take her to dinner that night. "I'm all ears." She replied stopping everything she was doing to give Izzy her full attention. "So uh, there's this guy…" Izzy started unsurely, as if she had no idea how to go about this. "He was never really on my radar and then I started to spend more and more time with him and he's really dorky and adorable and I don't know I really like him. The only problem is that he has a girlfriend but they might break up and I don't know if that even matters because I have no idea if he's even into me at all. I mean he always acts so awkward around me but he's kind of always awkward around everybody which surprisingly I find completely endearing." Izzy rambled on. "Okay I'm confused. What exactly are you asking me?" Clary asked. "What do I do?" Izzy asked hopelessly.

"I don't know Iz. You like him right?" Clary asked. Izzy just nodded. "But he has a girlfriend and you don't even know if he likes you?" Again Izzy nodded. "And you're asking me what to do about all of this?" Izzy nodded. "You are asking a lot of me you know that?" Clary replied. "I know and I'm sorry but I'm just so confused about it all." Izzy said suddenly exhausted. "You're confused about a boy and you decide to come to me, someone who is also confused about a boy! It's like the blind leading the blind!" Clary shouted without thinking. "Wait, you're confused about a boy? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? Which boy?" Izzy asked curiously. "What? I'm not telling you." Clary replied. "We're best friends Clary, doesn't that mean anything to you." Izzy said trying to guilt trip her. "Whatever, don't try to pull that one on me. You didn't tell me which boy you're confused about either. Consider us even." Clary said. "Fine, we'll say at the same time. Okay?" Izzy suggested. "Okay. One, two, three." Clary replied. "Simon." Izzy said at the same time as Clary said, "Jace." "Shut up! Jace! When?!" Izzy asked excitedly. "Recently. But Simon? Really? I so did not see that one coming!" Clary said happily. "Although, you guys would make a really cute couple." She said as an afterthought. "I know right?" Izzy agreed. "Now Jace. Spill." She commanded.

"Well, I always thought Jace was attractive but he was always such an ass and way too full of himself. But this whole mission, though, has brought us closer together and he's actually really funny and even though he might say egotistical things about himself they make me laugh. And I'm starting to like him even more but you know Jace, he literally flirts with everybody so I have no clue what's actually between us and what's just him flirting with me because he's bored." Clary said, rambling on. "I don't know how to help you." Izzy said helplessly. "And I don't know how to help you either." Clary said. "Like I said, the blind leading the blind." She said hopelessly. Izzy just nodded.

* * *

Clary and Sebastian walked arm and arm into the new night club called 'Pandemonium'. The music was blaring loudly through the speakers, the lights were bright and moving rhythmically, and the sweaty bodies of young 20-something year olds were pressed so tightly together that Clary felt that if a single person left that the whole crowd would come tumbling down. As she felt the hum of excitement go through her, Clary knew that this was definitely a place she could love. She was dressed in her favorite little black dress, a tight dress with a low back, and she had on her silver heels. The look she was going for was slightly slutty yet not too slutty and she kind of freaking nailed it. Next to her, Sebastian looked cute in his blue button up and jeans as he searched the crowd for his friends. "They're over there, come on." He said leading her over to a table in the back of the club. Clary put on her most charming smile, sure she's met Sebastian's friends before but she needed to always be sure that they liked her, for the sake of the mission. "Hey guys." Sebastian said as they approached the seated group, who were all focused on one particular seated individual, Jace Herondale. Clary was absolutely shocked to see him sitting there and let alone all of Sebastian's friends wrapped around every word that he had to say and laughing obnoxiously at his stupid stories. Jace was like an infestation, he was everywhere. "Hey Jace, I didn't know you were coming." Sebastian said excitedly as he sat down at the table. Clary just smiled as she sat down next to him. "Oh yeah, my friend Alec couldn't hang out tonight and Ben mentioned something about a fancy new night club and you know how much I love clubs." Jace said with a smile pointed at Clary. Clary smiled back at him as she planned all the ways she was going to kill him.

"I'm happy you could make it." Sebastian said with a smile as he turned to Clary. "Do you want a drink?" He asked. "Scotch on the rocks, please." Clary replied, she needed to get drunk to survive tonight. After finally admitting that she had feelings for Jace out loud and to another person, she felt uneasy with him sitting across from her and her 'boyfriend'. She could barely look up and acknowledge him because she had this illegitimate fear that he would be able to see that she had a crush on him if they made eye contact. "Are you sure you don't want something a little less strong? Maybe like a fruity drink or something?" Sebastian asked worriedly. Clary was about to tell him how she could handle her liquor and that she might be a girl but she didn't want some stupid fruity drink when Jace interrupted. "Don't worry, Clary is perfectly capable to handle herself." He said as he eyed her. "Okay a scotch it is." Sebastian said standing up to get the drinks. "Actually, I'll go get them." Clary offered. "Are you sure?" Sebastian asked uneasily. "Yeah, you haven't seen your friends in a while so sit and hang out I'll go get them." She replied standing up out of her chair. However, he still looked unsure. Sebastian was very gentlemanly and had this weird thing about girls doing things for themselves. "Jace can help me." Clary said turning to look at Jace who was currently making eye contact with her ass. "What?" He asked being shaken out of his thoughts. "Come on dumb ass, we're going to get the drinks." Clary said giving Jace an evil look and walking towards the bar. When she turned to look if he was actually following her Clary saw that he was and that he was enjoying the view. She rolled her eyes on the outside but on the inside her heart started pounding hard.

Once she got to the bar, she gave the bartender the drink orders and turned abruptly as Jace approached. "What are you doing here? You're going to ruin everything!" Clary whisper yelled. "Alec told me he couldn't come tonight to back you up so I came instead." Jace replied with a shrug. He put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the bar. Where Sebastian looked cute tonight, Jace looked absolutely fuckable in his black shirt and dark jeans. His hair was a perfect mess and he looked like some kind of movie bad boy. Clary had to consciously start breathing again. At the same time, the bartender came and put the drinks on the bar in front of them. "Besides, I'm doing my job and helping you with yours in the process." Jace said taking a drink. "You standing here and ogling me is not 'helping me'." She said putting air quotes over 'helping me'. Jace rolled his eyes. "I was not ogling you." He said. "You weren't?" She asked, trying to stay confident but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She'd never wanted to be looked at like a piece of meat by a boy before but with Jace dressed like that she honestly wouldn't mind. "Okay, fine. I was. But you really can't blame me. With you dressed like that, it's hard not to ogle you." He said with a cocky smile that caused butterflies in Clary's stomach. She gave him a cocky smile of her own. "That's not a very good excuse." She replied. He laughed. "I never said it was." He took another sip from his drink as Clary took one from her own.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Sebastian asked walking up to them. Clary turned from Jace and looked at Sebastian with a flirty smile. "Just Jace being an ass." She said with an eye roll. "So I didn't miss anything." Sebastian said taking his drink. "Nothing new, that is." He said with a laugh. Jace punched him in the arm and laughed. "Anyways, everyone's going to the dance floor so I came over here to ask my beautiful girlfriend if she would like to dance?" Sebastian said as he put his hand out to her. Clary smiled. "I would love to." She said as she grabbed his hand and he walked them over to the dance floor.

They danced closely and Clary couldn't lie, she was having a great time. They all danced practically the whole night until Sebastian got a call from his mom and they had to leave. "She said that she really needed me to come by the house, she wouldn't say why. So I'll just take you home and then I'll go by and see what's up." Sebastian said as he flagged down a taxi. "You don't need to do that. Your parent's house is right around the corner and I live on the other side of town, it'd be ridiculous for you to go all the way over there just to come back over here. I'm fine, I'm not that drunk, and I can go home on my own." Clary protested. "No, I would be the worst person in the world if I let you go home by yourself at this time of night." Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder at his group of friends that stood by the door. "Hey Jace." He called causing Jace to turn and look in their direction. Sebastian waved him over and Jace, almost reluctantly, walked over to them. "Hey man, could you take Clary home for me? I doesn't feel right letting her go alone." He asked. Clary tried to read Jace's facial expression but got nothing, it was like he refused to look at her. Now that she was thinking about it, it felt like Jace was kind of avoiding her all night, ever since she went to the dance floor with Sebastian. "Yeah, sure." Was all Jace said after hesitating for a while. "Thanks man, I owe you." Sebastian said as Jace got into the back of the taxi. "I'll call you tomorrow." Sebastian said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and Clary followed Jace into the cab. Sebastian closed the door behind them, Clary gave the cab driver directions to her apartment which was a 40 minute ride with traffic and there was a lot of traffic tonight, and then they were off.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay so two chapters in one night, don't get used to it! Anyways, there is lemons in this chapter and I've never wrote lemons before so sorry if it sucks but yeah here it is. And if you don't want to read lemons you can just basically skip the second half of this chapter, after the page break. Sorry!_

**_Warning this chapter contains lemons!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series even though I desperately wish I did._**

* * *

Jace and Clary sat in the back of the unmoving taxi awkwardly. Clary didn't know why it was so awkward between them all of a sudden but she did know that there could not be a worse moment to be stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. She snuck a look over at Jace, who sat in his seat silently staring out of the window. She sighed, she was so going to regret this. "What's your problem?" Clary asked harshly. She had meant to ask him what was wrong nicer but she was over it, not knowing what was up with Jace. One minute they were having a good time together and the next he was being all moody. He'd been doing it to her all night and she needed to know why. He just turned and looked at her. He just looked at her for so long that she thought he wasn't going to answer her at all. "I don't have a problem." Was all he said as he turned back to the window. Clary scoffed. "What a lie. You've been acting moody all night. One minute you're laughing at my jokes and the next you can't even look at me." She said crossing her arms, she knew she was being stubborn about this but she was going to get an answer whether he liked it or not. "Maybe your jokes stopped being funny." He said still looking at the window. "Please, you and I both know my jokes are hilarious." She replied. Jace sighed and turned to look at her. "Fine. Do you really want an answer?" He asked. She nodded. "I don't like the way Sebastian treats you." He said suddenly. Clary was taken aback. "What? He's hands down the nicest boyfriend I've ever had." She said with a laugh. "He treats you like some fragile little girl, Clary. Like you're completely unable to do anything without a man's help. It's just ridiculous that's all." He said as Clary just stared at him. She had no idea how to reply to that.

Jace took her silence as his cue to go on. "I'm just saying, you're not fragile. You could probably kick his ass and he constantly wants to hold your hand through everything. You're an extremely independent person and anyone who knows you knows that about you." Jace said with a shrug. Clary couldn't help the flutter in her stomach. Him knowing this about her and being worried about the way Sebastian treated her, caused the butterflies to go crazy. "Yeah, I am an incredibly independent person and Sebastian does treat me like I'm fragile sometimes but why does that matter? Why let that ruin your whole night when it doesn't affect you?" Clary asked. She was curious why Jace all of a sudden cared and secretly she was hoping to get to the bottom of whether or not he had any feelings for her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You know, we're friends and all and I don't like seeing you being mistreated by your boyfriend." He said and Clary's heart sunk at the word 'friends'. "Well, thanks for caring. But you know it's not like we're even dating really. Technically he's like my fake boyfriend." She said with a shrug. She felt that she needed to make it clear that she was technically single.

Jace laughed. "You two sure don't act like you're in a fake relationship." He said. "Well, I mean, to him it's real." She replied. Jace looked at her. "And you're saying it's not real to you?" He asked. Clary thought about it. She liked Sebastian as a person but past friendship she really didn't feel anything for him. "No, not at all. If anything he's a really good friend." She said. Jace got a weird look on his face, one that Clary didn't understand. "So you don't care about the relationship part?" He asked scooting a little closer to her. She shook her head. "So you're saying that if I were to kiss you right now you wouldn't be worried about upsetting Sebastian?" He asked with a smirk. Clary's heart dropped. Just the thought of kissing Jace made her want to jump him then and there but the fact that he was the one who brought it up made her want it to happen even more. She tried to keep her cool. "Nope, I wouldn't care at all. Besides you wouldn't be able to handle it so I'd probably be too worried about not having another stalker on my hands." She replied. Jace laughed. "Oh you're that good? Really?" He asked with a smile. A smile that was causing incredible things to happen to Clary's body. She smiled cockily. "Yes, I'm that good." "We'll have to see about that." He said with a grin causing Clary to smile in return. Her heart started beating hopelessly, begging and pleading for one of them to close the distance between them. All of a sudden the cab driver honked his horn and they both were shaken out of their reverie. "No sex in my cab!" He shouted at them from the front seat. Jace started laughing hysterically causing Clary to laugh too. "Don't laugh at me. I can feel the sexual tension between you two from all the way up here. Save it for your bedroom." He said which only caused the laughter to grow louder.

* * *

Jace walked Clary all the way up to her apartment and Clary was not complaining about it, she was really hoping for something to happen tonight. They stopped at her door and Clary just stared down at her keys hoping Jace would say something that would cause the night not to end. "So I've got a confession to make." Jace said suddenly. Clary looked up at him. "Oh?" She prompted him. "Yeah, about the whole Sebastian thing. It bothered me because I'm kind of really jealous of him." He said with a boyish smile that made Clary want to rip that black shirt off of him. Clary couldn't help the wide smile that came to her lips. "You know you kind of just made my whole night with your little confession." She replied turning and unlocking her door. Jace laughed. "Oh really?" He asked. Clary opened the door and walked inside a little. She turned back to him. "Yes, really." She said as she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into her apartment after her, connecting their lips. Jace, who was shocked that she was so bold, immediately kissed her back. He closed the door behind him, turned them, and pushed Clary up against the closed door. Kissing Jace was so much better than Clary thought it would be, and she had some pretty high expectations. It was hot and passionate and made her just want to get out of this stupid dress. Her hands, which were around his neck, moved down his chest and her fingers started to trace the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands underneath it and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Jace happily threw his shirt across the room as he pulled her closer to him.

Clary's hands roamed happily over his bare chest and she thanked god for the intense agency training that they endured. All the while they were still kissing furiously, tongues and hands dancing around each other. Jace grabbed the back of Clary's knee, hoisting it up by his waist as his hand started to slowly creep up the side of her thigh and played with the bottom of her dress. Clary laughed which quickly turned into a loud moan as Jace started to suck on her neck, still playing with the hem of her dress. Her moaning caused Jace to smirk against her skin. "Oh shut up." She said as she separated herself from him and dragged him into her bedroom.

She pushed him down on to the bed as she undid the zipper on her dress and slid it off. He suddenly sat up on the side of her bed. "Wow. I was not expecting that." He said, eyes glued to her body. "Expect what?" She asked. "I mean I was expecting you to look really good in your underwear but I wasn't expecting you to look this good." He said pulling her closer to him. She stood looking down at him as he sat on her bed. "You know, Jace. I'm already going to have sex with you, you can stop trying now." She said with a laugh. "I just thought you should know how good you look in your underwear." He said with a smile, planting a kiss on her collarbone. "If you think I look good now, you should see me naked." Clary said with a wink. Jace started to laugh. "I can't wait." He said pulling Clary down on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. Clary laughed as their lips connected again. Her hands reached down and undid his pants, pulling them down as Jace laid back farther on the bed. Clary climbed back on top of him, her hands on his chest, his hands roaming up and down her body. He quickly, and impressively Clary might add, undid her bra. He slid it off and threw it across the room as he flipped them over so that he was on top now. His mouth went immediately to Clary's exposed nipple and his hand went to the other one, causing breathy moans from Clary. He worked his way down her body with his mouth until he reached the top of her underwear, where he slowly started to pull them down. With his fingers and his tongue, Jace started to play with Clary a little until she couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled him back up to her where he immediately connected his lips with hers. Clary flipped them back over, reached down, and started to massage Jace through his boxers. He let out a sigh. Clary worked her way down his body all the while pulling his boxers off. As soon as they were gone, Clary took Jace into her mouth and started to pump in and out. Jace moaned loudly which caused Clary to go faster. All of a sudden, Clary was pulled back up and Jace kissed her hard. Clary reached over into her bedside table, pulled out a condom, and slid it easily on to Jace's hard on. She then slid herself slowly onto Jace which caused a grunt to escape his lips and Clary to moan. She bobbed up and down on top of him slowly, building the tension.

Jace quickly flipped them over and started to push himself in and out of her. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She just needed him to be closer to him. Jace buried his face into her neck as he pushed in and out of her. Clary moaned at the feeling of him inside her. "Fuck." Jace said almost under his breath as he buried his face farther into her neck, his hands reaching down to grab her ass and pushed himself deeper into her, causing Clary to gasp. "Don't stop." Clary moaned. Jace pounded into Clary relentlessly until finally, with a loud moan, Clary reached her climax. Jace reached his soon afterwards. He rolled off of her as they both tried to catch their breath. "You were right. You are good." Jace said with a laugh. Clary laughed too. "See, I told you."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I'm getting good feedback from Jace and Clary's night together so I'm really happy about that. And now I want to get more into the agent plot so this chapter is to steer the story in that direction. Anyways thanks for reading!_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar that, sadly, includes Jace._**

* * *

Clary got up out of her bed and immediately wished she didn't; her legs, her vagina, her thighs, everything was sore. She wasn't surprised though, seeing as her and Jace had sex 7 times last night. "Hey, are you alright?" Jace asked sleepily from the bed. "No, I'm so sore I can't even walk." She replied. She looked back at Jace, who looked completely adorable when he's just woken up, and smiled. "I did that?" He asked. Clary just nodded. Jace, with a huge grin, put his hand up towards her for a high five. Clary, who couldn't believe she was so into this completely ridiculous human being, rolled her eyes and gave him a high five. "We make a good team, Fray." Jace said as he made himself comfortable on the bed, as if he was going back to sleep. Clary slapped him on the head. "Don't you dare go back to sleep. We need to get to work." She said as she walked towards the bathroom. Jace made a noise that kind of sounded like "Idontwanna," which caused Clary to laugh. "You're such a child, get up." She said as she got into the shower to get ready for work.

* * *

Clary was working in her office, typing away some stupid reports on her mission so far, when Aline, the annoying receptionist, walked into her office. "Ever heard of knocking?" Clary asked annoyed. "Sorry but that guy that you're doing the mission thing on is downstairs and asking to see you." She replied. Clary immediately stopped what she was doing. Sebastian was here? At Clave headquarters? This was bad, this was very very bad. "Where's Izzy?" Clary asked as she stood from her desk. "She's already downstairs talking to him, keeping him in the lobby." Aline replied. Clary gave a sigh of relief, no matter, what she could always count on Izzy. "Okay, go tell Jace that he needs to stay in his office, he can't leave his office until I come and get him alright?" Clary asked as she walked out of her office. Aline followed her hastily. "What? Why?" She asked confused. Clary rolled her eyes. "Because Sebastian doesn't know that Jace and I work together, if he finds that out he'll become suspicious about our backstories. Just tell Jace that Sebastian is here and that he needs to stay in his office, okay?" Clary said as she rushed downstairs to meet Sebastian in the lobby.

When Clary got downstairs, she immediately found Izzy sitting on the couch, but Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Izzy wasn't talking to Sebastian, she was talking to Charles Verlac. Clary took a deep breath and decided to just charge right in. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Clary said as she approached them. "It's no problem, I was just being entertained by your friend here. She is very charming." He said with a pointed look at Izzy. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Verlac." Izzy said as she stood to walk away. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, Isabelle." He said formally as Izzy left the two. As soon as Izzy left, Charles turned towards Clary. "I'm sorry to bother you at work like this but as you probably know Sebastian came over to our house last night because his mother was freaking out about her birthday party that is coming up." He said it as if it was something Clary should clearly know, even though she had no idea. She decided to just go with it and nod. "Well, Sebastian's mother thought it would be a great idea if I came over and invited you to the party personally. She feels that I was sort of rude to you on our first meeting and wanted me to apologize and invite you to the party next Friday." He said. Clary noticed that there was no apology, just the statement that he was supposed to apologize. She put on her most charming smile. "Of course, I would love to." Clary said, hoping that he would just leave. The longer that he stayed here the more risk it was that her cover would be blown.

"Is that David Hodgenson?" Charles asked as he looked past Clary. Clary turned and saw that he was looking at Hodge, whose real name was Hodge Starkweather but whose undercover name was David Hodgenson. Charles knew Hodge as his undercover self, which meant that Clary had to think quickly. If she said yes, she would have to hope that there was no bad blood between Charles and 'David' and that he had no idea he was an agent. If she said no, that would cause suspicion from Charles who clearly knows that that is in fact 'David'. "Oh yeah, I think his name is David. He just got here a couple of days ago. I think he used to work here but then he quit and now he's back because there was some filing issue that only he knew how to fix." Clary said with a shrug, feigning indifference. Charles had a curious look on his face. "Hmm, interesting." Was all he said. "Anyways, I'll tell my wife that you will be coming to her birthday party next Friday. I'll see you then." He said as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Clarissa?" He said as he turned back around. "Yes?" She asked. "The party is formal, that means floor length dresses and all. So please, dress up a little." He said as he looked at her with disgust. "Of course." Was all Clary said as Charles turned and walked out of the building.

Clary immediately turned and walked as fast as she could up to her office floor. She quickly walked into Jace's office and closed the door behind her. "What's going on?" Jace asked worriedly as he stood up from his desk. "Charles fucking Verlac, that's what's going on!" Clary whisper shouted as she started to pace back and forth. "Wait, What? What did Sebastian say about Charles?" Jace asked as he walked over to her. "See that's the thing, Sebastian wasn't downstairs, Charles was." Clary said still pacing. Jace grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her in her tracks. "What was Charles doing here? At Clave headquarters? Is he suspicious? What happened?" He asked. "He came over to invite me to some stupid party and I don't think he was suspicious at all until he saw Hodge and called him by his undercover name. I made up some stupid story about why he was here but I don't think that stopped any of his suspicions. He's a dangerous man, Jace. I think that I just screwed myself royally." Clary said as she put her head in her hands. "Hey, hey, hey." Jace said as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "It'll be alright. You're one of the best agents in this damn place, you'll get out of this alright." Jace said encouragingly. Clary took a deep breath. "Thanks, Herondale. Who knew you could be so helpful?" Clary said jokingly. Jace laughed. "Anything for you, Fray. Anything for you." He said giving her a quick kiss. Clary smiled, she knew that there was something between them but the fact that they were casually kissing now meant that maybe it was more than just physical.

* * *

"Hodge, we need to talk." Clary said as she entered his office. Hodge didn't even look up at her. "What is it Clary? I'm a little busy at the moment." He said. "Charles Verlac. How does he know about good ol' David Hodgenson?" Clary asked. At the sound of his undercover name Hodge finally looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" Hodge asked. "Mr. Verlac came to visit me at work today, oh yeah about 20 minutes ago. He was about to leave when he saw you and started to ask me about David Hodgenson." Clary replied. Hodge just looked down at his desk. "What did you say to him?" He asked quietly. "I told him that I didn't really know you and that I think you used to work here but you left and you were only back for some filing catastrophe. It was the best 'yeah it is him but I'm not really affiliated with him' story I could come up with on the spot." Clary said. "Now are you going to tell me how he knows you?" She asked slamming her hands down on the desk causing him to finally look up at her. He sighed.

"I met Charles when I was just a new agent, maybe in my early 20s. I was undercover investigating some secret sex ring at Columbia. I befriended Charles easily, he was the first friend I made at Columbia. Like I said, I was a brand new agent, I was stuck and, Charles being my friend, I asked him for help. Of course I didn't tell him I was an agent, I told him my sister had gone missing and I was looking for her. Charles helped me take down the whole sex ring, the reason I even have this job. But then I couldn't be his friend anymore, because I wasn't David Hodgenson. So I disappeared and he tried to track me down but I stayed away. I don't think he ever knew I was an agent, at least I hope he never found out." Hodge said. Clary just stared at him, Hodge and Charles were friends. Actual, real friends. That was probably the most bizarre thing she had ever heard. "Was he suspicious at all?" Hodge asked. "Yeah." Clary answered. "He was. I don't know how to deal with this Hodge. He might know and he might not but he's suspicious. Charles Verlac is for damn sure someone that I don't want suspicious." Clary said. Hodge was silent for a moment. "Keep going about your mission, Clary. Our sources tell us that Charles is close to handing over the family business to Sebastian, and that includes the secret part of the family business. We need you to be right in the mix, we need you to be there to hear all about it and gather all the evidence we need against Charles. You need to keep up the act." Hodge said as he sat back down at his desk, signaling that the conversation was over. Clary just nodded in response, turned, and walked out of his office.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's been so long but I'm back and I promise I'm not abandoning this story! I'm planning about 5 or 6 more chapters until the end of this story so things are going to start getting interesting. Anyways, thanks for staying with me and I hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: I'm just a poor college student who enjoys writing so sorry but I don't own the Mortal Instrument Series._**

* * *

Clary was working at her desk when Izzy walked in suddenly. "Hey Clare, I've got a question about—" Izzy started to say something until she stopped abruptly. The pause caused Clary to look up from her desk at Izzy, who was scrutinizing Clary. "What?" Clary asked curiously. "You're glowing… you got laid didn't you?" Izzy asked excitedly, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Clary's desk. Clary was in shock. "How- What- How did you even-" Clary rambled, completely stunned. "It's a special talent I have. It's basically a sixth sense. Now, spill." Izzy said waving her hand as if she was waving off all of Clary's questions. "Well, Jace and I-" "Wait, you and Jace?! No way!" Izzy interrupted. She was basically shouting which caused Clary to jump over the desk and clap a hand over Izzy's mouth to quiet her. "Will you please not shout so that the whole office knows?" Clary asked with a pointed look. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that you and Jace finally had sex. Seriously, everyone in the office were thinking about betting on it." Izzy said with a smirk. And that's how she sat, smirking and staring at Clary for a solid minute. "God, will you please stop looking at me like that? Yes, I had sex with Jace. Yes, it was fantastic and yes, I would like to do it again. Now will you please stop smiling at me like an idiot?" Clary said as she tried to go back to her work. "Fine. I won't talk about it anymore." Izzy said with a wide smile that said she was definitely going to talk about it again. "Uh huh. For some reason I don't believe you." Clary replied sarcastically as she started typing again. "Probably because I'm lying." She said with a laugh. "Okay but for the real reason I came in here. I had a really important question to ask you." Izzy said seriously. "Yeah?" Clary replied. "Yeah, I was wondering if Jace is as well-endowed as he likes everyone to think he is?" Izzy asked with a smirk. "Really Iz?" Clary asked exasperated. "Oh, was I not being clear. What I meant was, how big is Jace's penis?" Izzy said with a laugh as the door of Clary's office opened and Simon walked in.

He stopped suddenly. "Why are we talking about Jace's penis?" He asked as he took the seat next to Izzy. "Oh, because Clary and Jace had sex." She replied without a pause. "Finally." Simon said as Clary slammed her head onto her desk, wishing that she was anywhere but here. "God, this is so embarrassing." Clary groaned as Simon and Izzy laughed. "Relax Clary. You're being rather uptight for someone that just got laid." Izzy replied before she turned to face Simon. "Si, do you think we should call Jace in here to take care of this? Maybe round 2 will get her in a happier mood." She said with a pretend serious face. Simon looked back at with an identical pretend serious face. "She does have all the symptoms of someone in need of a certain golden sex god." He said, rubbing his fingers along his chin as if he was in serious thought. "You did not seriously just call him a golden sex god?" Clary said with an eye roll. "Of course I did. I'm comfortable enough with my own masculinity to admit it. It's the truth Clary, deal with it." He said seriously which caused both Clary and Izzy to laugh hysterically.

* * *

As soon as Clary walked into the coffee shop she was hit with the overpowering aroma. It was one of her favorite smells. She looked around curiously until she spotted Sebastian sitting at a corner table, waiting. "Hey, were you waiting long?" She asked as she approached. He smiled widely as he stood and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "No I only beat you here by a couple minutes." They both sat at the table and looked at the laminated menus in front of them. "Good. Now a more important question, what kind of muffin to get?" Clary said with a smile. "Obviously chocolate chip." Sebastian said without hesitation. "I'm sorry Seb, I don't think this is going to work out. I mean you just said chocolate chip. Obviously the answer was blueberry." Clary said in all seriousness. Sebastian laughed. "Oh how could I possibly forget when a blueberry muffin is what you order every time we come here?" He said with a laugh which caused Clary to laugh. Making fun of Clary's very predictable order was something they did every Tuesday when they came here.

"How was work?" Sebastian asked after they gave the waiter their orders. "I would say uneventful as usual but seeing as your dad surprised me with a visit today that would be a lie." Clary replied. Sebastian's faced drained of color. "Wait, what? Why did he visit you?" He asked, almost embarrassed. "He came by to personally invite me to your mom's birthday party next Friday." Clary said as the waiter came and gave them their coffee and muffins. "Oh about that Clary, I was totally going to invite you myself I just hadn't gotten around to it." Sebastian said nervously. Clary took a sip from her coffee. "Don't even worry about it. I completely understand. We've only been dating for a couple of months, hell we've only known each other for a couple of months. I didn't expect anything from you." She said waving off his nerves. "Actually, we've known each other for about 8 months now, and we've been dating for 5 months exactly. Well, I mean exactly on Sunday." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Let me guess, you have something special planned on Sunday?" She asked taking a bite from her muffin. Sebastian laughed. "How'd you know?" He asked as he took a sip from his coffee. "Please Seb, I know you. You're a hopeless romantic." Clary said with a smile. "Fine you got me. I do have something special planned. Just make sure that you have Sunday night free." He said with a large smile.

* * *

Izzy knocked on Hodge's office door twice before letting herself in. "Izzy, how many times have I told you that just because you knock doesn't mean you can just come in?" Hodge said without looking up from his desk. "Well, you called me to come into your office so I just assumed that meant I was allowed to come in." Izzy replied as she sat down in one of the chairs across from him. Hodge gave her a stern look. "No matter, I have a very important mission I need you to do." He said throwing a file to her. Izzy caught it effortlessly before opening it up and reading it. "You want me to break into Charles Verlac's work office?" Izzy asked completely shocked. "Yes, Izzy. We have it on good authority that Charles has been keeping some contact with a known Clave trader and we'd like you to get in there and find out what they've been talking about." He replied. "When do you need this done by?" She asked. "Friday night. After everyone in the office has gone home for the weekend." He said. "Consider it done." Izzy said confidently.

* * *

Izzy kicked the roof door hard enough to break the lock. She opened it quickly and slid through it. She made her way quietly down the stairs and onto the top floor of the business building. She had already disabled all of the alarms and cameras before she had entered the building so she had exactly 26 minutes before security would be alerted. She picked the lock on Charles office door before walking in. She went to the computer and plugged in her memory stick. Izzy quickly hacked into the computer, using the skills that Simon had taught her, and started to download all of the computers contents onto her memory stick. Now it was just a waiting game. Izzy wandered around Charles' office curiously until she heard someone starting to unlock the door. She immediately jumped into action as the door opened and one of Charles' men walked into the office. The man looked utterly shocked when he saw Isabelle, he was even more shocked when she kicked him hard square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. "You little bitch." The man said as he stood back up and charged at Izzy. She quickly dodged him. "Really? Bitch? Your tiny brain couldn't think of anything better?" She said before she threw a punch to his face. He caught it before she connected and with an evil grin threw her across the office. She landed hard, the wind almost knocked out of her. The man was relentless and charged after her. He brought his leg up to stomp her hard but Izzy rolled out from under him quickly and popped up to her feet, grabbing her whip in the process.

"Is that all you've got?" Izzy taunted. The man, now enraged, swung for her. She flicked her wrist easily causing her whip to wrap around the man's wrist. She then twisted her body which caused the man to be flipped over her and dropped to the floor. Izzy unwrapped the whip from his wrist with another flick of her wrist and before the man could get back up, she wrapped the whip around his neck loosely. She moved her arm minutely causing the whip to tighten around his neck and, using her foot, she pinned him to the ground. "Why are you here?" She asked. The man just spit at her. Izzy laughed before tightening the whip more causing the man to choke. "Don't test me. I will pull this so tightly that your head will pop off. Answer me." She said angrily. "I was sent back here by Charles to retrieve his computer." The man answered breathily. "Why?" Izzy asked. The man stayed quiet. She pulled the whip tighter. "Because he has something very important on there, I don't know what it is I swear. He hasn't told me anything about it." The man shouted in pain. "Thanks for the information sir. You've been very helpful." Izzy said before she twisted the whip hard, snapping the man's neck.

She went back to the computer and even though it wasn't done downloading, Izzy decided just to take the whole computer anyways. From her conversation with the man, it was highly probable that whatever Charles was trying to protect on it wouldn't be downloadable. With 4 minutes left to get out, Izzy grabbed the computer, hopped over the man's lifeless body, and hurried out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Okay so I felt really bad for taking so long to update that I wrote a lot in one night and hopefully I'll be able to edit it all and update super-fast. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

Sebastian pulled out Clary's chair for her as she sat down before he went to sit across from her. Clary looked around at the beautiful and fancy restaurant around her and it took her breath away. "You look absolutely beautiful." He said, smiling at her from across the table. "Thank you, you look very handsome." She replied. He laughed. "Thank you." The waiter then came to their table and recommended them specials before they both placed their orders. "So for our five month anniversary you've decided to take me to the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in town. You realize this is insane for only five months right?" Clary said with a laugh. "I know but I wanted to make tonight special and this is all I could come up with." He replied. "You? Sebastian Verlac? Could only come up with one idea? So much for being a hopeless romantic." Clary teased. "What I lack in creativity I make up for in nervous rambling." He replied causing Clary to laugh. "Well you definitely nervous ramble a lot." Clary agreed. "Ah, you see, my one talent is always at work." He said jokingly as the waiter came and poured them some champagne. "All joking aside, I did want to talk to you about some things tonight." He said after the waiter had left. "What is it?" Clary asked somewhat nervously. "Well a couple of things, but first I wanted you to be one of the first people to know that my father mentioned that he had something very important to tell me at the party on Friday. And I think it's going to be that he's ready for me to take over his company." Sebastian said excitedly. "Oh my god, Seb! That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you." Clary replied faking enthusiasm. "Thank you. I've been looking forward to taking over the company for years now." He said with a smile so big it about broke Clary's heart. "And the other things?" She asked, trying to get off the subject of Charles. "Um, yeah, the, the other things." Sebastian stuttered nervously causing Clary to become very curious. "Uh, I've been thinking and I'm not exactly sure how to ask this…" He started. Clary's heart dropped, if he was proposing on their 5 month anniversary she was going to lose her mind. "Well, it's been 5 amazing months with you and I, I love hanging out with you." He continued. "Sorry, I thought you said you had a question?" Clary asked confused. "I did, I do. I wanted to ask you if possibly, some day, we could talk about maybe, taking our relationship to the next level." He said with a nervous smile. "Meaning what exactly?" Clary asked still very confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, I'm very attracted to you physically and I hope that you're also attracted to me physically…" He said slowly. "Is this about sex?" Clary asked bluntly, shocking Sebastian. "Wow, well, yeah, yes this is about sex." He said still looking at her nervously. Clary started to laugh. "Why did it take you so long to just say that?" She asked. "I don't know. I've never had the sex talk in a relationship before it kinda always just sorta happened." He replied. "So you want to have the sex talk?" Clary asked. "Yeah, I just feel like our relationship is going really good right now and yet all we've done is made out. And I'm just confused about whether or not you would want to eventually do… it." He said before he took a big gulp of his champagne. "Well, first of all, if you can't even say the word sex Sebastian then that doesn't really make me want to have sex with you." She said with a laugh causing Sebastian to laugh nervously. "Secondly, I now realize why we are at such a fancy restaurant. You were trying to butter me up weren't you? And lastly, I do eventually want to have sex with you." Clary lied, she didn't want to have sex with him at all. "But, the last relationship I was in, we had sex too early and our entire relationship was ruined because of it. So I promised myself that next time I wouldn't have sex with him until I was absolutely sure that it wouldn't ruin our relationship." Clary finished her lie with a sad smile on her face. Being an agent made lying on your feet easy and she's never been happier that she was so good at it. She didn't want to have sex with Sebastian at all, but she couldn't tell him that because the relationship had to continue. So she lied and she felt like a terrible person for it.

"Oh, well now I feel like a complete douche bag. Here I am thinking that my girlfriend wasn't attracted to me so she didn't want to have sex with me when she actually had a very valid reason. I'm so sorry I feel awful." He said putting his face in his hands. Clary reached out to him and moved his hands from his face. "Don't feel bad. You were just asking a question. I should've told you as soon as we started getting serious all about it." She said with a reassuring smile. "So, we're serious?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, I think we are." Clary replied with a smile she hoped would convince him.

* * *

Simon barged into Izzy's office and slammed the door behind him. "Did you really get into a fight with a 7 foot 300 pound man on Friday night?" Simon asked shocking Izzy out of her typing. "Well, technically, he was about 6'3" and around 280. At least that's what I wrote in the report I gave Hodge." She said with a smile. "You got in a fight with a humongous man Friday night and I don't find out about it until Monday morning. From a file, no less." Simon said pacing back and forth. "Yeah, so? Why does that even matter?" Izzy asked nonchalantly. "Because it does, Isabelle." Simon said angrily while still pacing. Izzy sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Simon but I'm fine. I mean look at me I'm okay." She replied. Simon stopped his pacing and looked at her. She had stopped working and was now standing in front of her desk smiling at him. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Before he knew what he was doing he took quick long strides towards her, grabbed her face between his hands, and kissed her. He quickly realized how crazy he was and pulled back as fast as possible before turning away from her. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I, I'm just gonna leave before I do anything even more stupid." He said, starting to walk towards her door. "Wait." Izzy shouted after him, causing him to stop and look at her. "You can't just kiss me and leave." She continued. "I know, I'm sorry…" "Especially when you don't even give me a chance to kiss you back." Izzy said cutting him off. "Wait, what?" He asked confused. Did she really just say that? "You know for a smart guy you're being very stupid right now." She said as she walked towards him. "I guess it's a good thing you're cute." She said before she grabbed him and kissed him. Simon was completely shocked but he immediately kissed her back and thanked god that for some strange reason she was kissing him.

"It's about time you made a move Simon, I thought I was going to have to wait forever." She said with a laugh. "Well, if I would've known you were waiting, I wouldn't have taken so long." He said with a smile before he kissed her again.

* * *

Jace kicked the punching bag perfectly as Alec spotted. "Alec, I kind of have something to tell you. And I'm going to need you to not judge me." Jace said while still training on the bag. "No promises I won't judge but I'll try to pretend I'm not." Alec said as he still held the bag. "I kind of slept with Clary." Jace said hoping that Alec wouldn't go crazy. Alec and Clary didn't start out with the best relationship but over the years they had become pretty close. "What do mean kind of?" Alec asked stepping around the bag to face Jace. "Okay I mean, I did. Seven times to be exact." Jace said rather impressed with himself. Never in his life had he ever had sex seven times in one night. But he and Clary had gone at it like two teenagers who had just discovered sex for the first time and it was amazing. "When did this happen?" Alec asked confused. "Last Sunday." Jace replied. "All seven times?" Alec asked shocked. Jace just nodded his head. "Wow, first Isabelle and Simon and now you and Clary." Alec said brushing his hand through his hair in disbelief. "Wait, what about Simon and Isabelle?" Jace asked confused. "Oh she didn't tell you? Her and Simon apparently kissed yesterday and now they're officially dating. When she told me I was like finally. And now you and Clary are finally together." He replied. Jace started to rub the back of his neck. "Well, me and Clary aren't really dating. We're… actually I have no idea what we are. We had crazy awesome sex a week ago and because we're both so busy with our assignment I haven't even seen her since, let alone talked to her about what we are." "Well, do you want to be in a relationship with Clary?" Alec asked. "Yeah, I really do." Jace replied. "THE Jace Herondale finally found a girl who could keep his attention for more than a second." Alec said with a laugh. "Ha ha ha,, it's not even funny Alec." Jace said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought this day would come. I'm glad it did though." Alec replied.

"And if you want to be in a relationship with Clary, then just talk to her about it. Trust me, you guys make an adorable couple. Everything will work out how it's supposed to." Alec said encouragingly. "Thanks, Alec. You're just the right man to talk to about mushy stuff." Jace said with a laugh. "Thanks, I think." Alec laughed. "Now can we go back to training so I can stop feeling like a little whiney baby?" Jace asked. "Fine, let's get back to training you little whiney baby." Alec said as he went back to spotting Jace.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Hey guys sorry but this one is short, I just wanted a cute Clace moment before we started getting into the climax of the story. Everything is going to be going down at the birthday party which starts next chapter. So enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Today was the day. After tonight she would no longer have to stay in this stupid fake apartment. She couldn't wait to be home in her house, eating leftover Chinese food, and having the mission be finished and for it to all be over. Also, secretly, Clary wanted some time to actually think about what her and Jace were instead of thinking about the mission all of the time. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was swept into a fancy low side bun, her makeup made her look effortlessly pretty but it took way too much effort to make it look that way. She took her dress for the party out of the closet and slid it on. It was a strapless black dress that was tight at the top and flowed out at the waist and down to right above the knee. It was simple yet elegant. From the outside she looked like a devoted girlfriend getting ready for her boyfriend's mom's birthday party. On the inside, however, she was a stone cold trained agent who was taking down her target tonight. She also happened to have knives hidden under her dress and a gun strapped to her thigh. She put on her black with red bottom Louboutins and eyed the whole outfit together. She felt amazing and a small part of her couldn't wait for Jace to see her, hoping that he'd be blown away. She giggled to herself like a 13 year old girl before she realized how ridiculous she was being.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Clary slid her lipstick into her red clutch and ran to the door, hoping she wouldn't leave Sebastian outside in the cold for too long. When she opened the door however, it wasn't Sebastian waiting for her. To her surprise, it was Jace. He was standing there in an all-black suit looking so cute she thought she might have been dreaming. "Hey, I told Sebastian that I'd pick you up since he had to deal with caterers and stuff for the party." He said smiling down at her. Even when she had heels on he was so much taller than her. He walked into her apartment and sat down on her couch, patting the spot next to him, signaling for her to sit down too. She sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. He had a nervous look on his face that was starting to make Clary nervous. "What is it, Jace?" She finally asked because she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Clary… I…" He started. Jace Herondale stuttering could not be a good sign. Jace Herondale was cool and confident, he never stuttered. He brushed his hand through his hair nervously and took a deep breath before continuing, "What are we?" He asked bluntly. Clary cocked her head to the side, confused. "What?" She asked. Jace sighed. "I just want to know, honestly, what do you think we are?" He bit his lip nervously. Clary almost laughed at how nervous he was. "Well, what do you think we are?" She asked in return. "I asked you first." He replied with an adorable smile. Clary laughed. "I asked you second." She said back. Jace chuckled. "Fine, I like you Clary. I really like you. I don't know what we are but I just hope that you like me half as much as I like you. There, I said it." He replied. Clary smiled widely. "You like me? THE Jace Herondale likes ME?" She asked messing with him because she just couldn't help it. "Oh shut it." He said shoving her a little and leaning back into the couch, crossing his arms like a 2 year old having a fit. Clary laughed. She put her hand on his crossed arms. "I really like you too, Jace. Like a lot." She said with a smile before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back from the kiss Jace's face had a huge smile. "Wow, THE Clarissa Fray has a crush on ME?" He said mocking her. Clary punched him in the arm. "You know I hate it when you call me Clarissa." She said trying to look mad but she just couldn't, Jace made her too happy to pretend to be mad. "So CLARY Fray, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jace asked with a cute smirk on his face. "Jace Herondale, are you asking me if I want to go steady with you?" Clary asked with a fake southern accent, once again messing with Jace because it was her favorite thing to do. "Fray, answer the question." He said with a laugh. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She replied with a smile. He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, causing butterflies in Clary's stomach.

"Now, are you ready to get to this party?" He asked standing up from the couch. Clary stood up too. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said as she walked towards the door. "Oh Clary I almost forgot." He said as they were walking out of the door. "What?" She replied. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress." He said with a smile before he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Hey guys so this is the beginning of the end. Don't worry though I have some amazing stuff planned for you guys it's gonna be lit. Also I'm thinking about adding an epilogue so if I do that's about 3 more chapters. Next chapter is probably going to be ridiculously long so get excited! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

Clary walked into the beautifully decorated ballroom of the hotel where Sebastian's mom's birthday party was being held. A well-dressed man with white gloves took Clary and Jace's coats before another came to ask their names. "Jace Wayland and Clarissa Morgenstern." Jace said to the man as the static from Clary's hidden ear piece came through. "Testing ear piece. Tap twice if you can hear me clearly." Izzy said through the ear piece. Clary tapped her clutch twice against her leg while the man showed Jace and Clary where the bar was located. "Roger that. Sebastian is by the stage with his mother and Charles is by the dessert table talking to his business partner, Jacob St. Laurent. Stay alert Clare." She said as the ear piece cut out. Jace led Clary to the bar. "So quick question, how good do you think I would look with that hairstyle?" Jace said as he pointed to a woman in her late 50s with huge 80s feathered hair. Clary laughed. "I don't think even the great Jace can pull that hairstyle off." "Oh please, Clarissa, you have no faith. I can totally pull that off." He said as he picked up his drink from the bar. "Call me Clarissa again and I'll neuter you." She said with a fake smile as she took a sip from her drink. Jace laughed. "Message received."

"Oh, there she is." A deep voice said from behind Clary. She turned to see Charles standing there with Jacob St. Laurent in tow. "Hello, Mr. Verlac. Everything looks amazing." Clary replied. "Jacob, this is Sebastian's girlfriend Clarissa Morgenstern and his friend Jace Wayland. Clary, Jace, this is my business partner Jacob St. Laurent." Charles introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. St. Laurent." Clary said as she shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine." He replied, shaking Jace's hand too. Jacob was Charles oldest friend and closest business partner. She had also overheard a phone call between the two about Jacob's concerns that Clary wasn't who she said she was. She needed to be on her a game. "How long have you and Mr. Verlac been business partners?" Clary asked him. "Years and years, darling. Although we've known each other since freshman year in college." Jacob said with a smile that Clary personally found very creepy. "Oh were you in the same fraternity as Mr. Verlac?" Clary asked turning on the charm and trying to not look as creeped out as she felt. Charles and Jacob turned to each other and laughed. "Jacob and I were in the same pledge class. Man, we have some amazing memories don't we?" Charles said patting Jacob on the back. Jacob laughed in return. "We sure did." He replied. "So Clary, what about you? What's your story?" Jacob asked smiling at her. Again, with that stupid creepy smile. "Oh, well I – ", "There you are Clary. And with my dad no less." Sebastian said, interrupting Clary with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe. The place looks amazing." She replied. "Thanks. It was a lot of work and I'm so happy it's done." He said with a laugh. "Sorry dad, Jacob, but I've got to steal my gorgeous girlfriend and my less gorgeous but still beautiful best friend from you guys. I'll see you later." Sebastian said patting Jace on the back. They all said their goodbyes as the three of them left Charles and Jacob alone at the bar.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful Seb?" Jace asked with fake emotion, as if he was tearing up. "Of course I do buddy. I mean you have blonde hair, what man has blonde hair? Beautiful men that's who." Sebastian replied sarcastically causing Clary to laugh. "Sorry about my dad cornering you guys back there. He's crazy." "Don't even worry about it, sweetheart." Clary replied placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian smiled down at her while Jace, on the other hand, couldn't bear to look at them. "I'm going to go say hi to the guys." Jace said as he quickly turned and walked away from the couple. "That was weird. I wonder what his deal is." Sebastian said curiously as he and Clary came across his mom. "Happy birthday!" Clary exclaimed as she hugged Sebastian's mom. "Thank you Clary. You look absolutely beautiful. How did my ridiculous son get someone as beautiful as you?" She asked happily. "Wow, thanks mom." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I'm just teasing you Bash. You two make a lovely couple." She said pinching Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you. Happy birthday again." Clary said with a smile as Sebastian's mom was swept away by her friends.

Sebastian turned to Clary, wrapping his arms around her. "You know how I said my dad was crazy?" He asked as Clary laid her head on his shoulder. "Mm hm." She replied. "Well, apparently, my mom is just as crazy. Maybe crazier." He said which caused Clary to laugh. "You're right. They're crazy, just not as crazy as their son." Clary replied. "Oh ha ha ha. I didn't know you were a comedian Clary."

* * *

"Izzy. C and S are going into a room alone upstairs. Keep on them please." Clary said into her ear piece quickly as she went to find Jace. In the middle of Clary and Sebastian dancing, Charles had asked to steal Sebastian and they had left together to a separate room. Probably so that Charles could tell Sebastian about taking over the business was Clary's guess. "I'm on it." Izzy said through the ear piece as Clary continued to walk through the crowd looking for Jace. She spotted Sebastian's friends huddled together by the stage and Clary made a beeline towards them. They were all laughing at something when Clary walked up. "Hey guys. Have you seen Jace?" She asked. "No, I haven't seen him in a while. I thought he was with Seb somewhere." One of the guys said. All of the other guys nodded their head in agreement. "Oh okay, thank you." Clary said with a smile and turned to leave. She knew for a fact Jace wasn't with Sebastian. So where could he be? She was starting to get worried. She decided to call his phone but had gotten no answer. She was about to make her sixth call when Sebastian all of a sudden appeared in front of her. "Hey Clare, I have to talk to you about something." He said as he pulled her to the side. "What is it?" She asked. "My dad just asked me to take over the company." He said with an odd look on his face. Clary faked happiness. "That's great Sebastian! Do you think that's great? Why the face?" She asked playing worried girlfriend. "Yeah, no, that's great. Really great." He replied not very convincingly. "Sorry to kind of take your thunder but I haven't seen Jace in a while and when I asked the guys if they had seen him they said they haven't either. They thought he was with you and he hasn't been answering his phone." Clary said biting her lip nervously. "Oh my god seriously. Well don't worry sweetheart, he has to be around here somewhere. Maybe his phone just died. We'll split up and find him okay?" He replied. "I'll check outside, you keep looking in the crowd. We'll find him okay?" He said quickly as he turned and walked quickly outside. Clary turned back to look through the crowd.

"Izzy. Jace is missing." Clary said into her ear piece and got nothing but static in return. "Izzy." Clary said again. Again she got no reply. "Damn it." She said to herself. Something felt off. She knew something was wrong she just knew it. She hastily made her way through the crowd looking for that golden head of hair but she got nothing. "Woah, where's the fire?" Someone said as they grabbed Clary by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to see that it was Jacob St. Laurent, Charles business partner, who had grabbed her. "Hey, sorry. I was just looking for someone." She said with a quick smile, trying to turn back to keep looking for Jace. Jacob tightened his hand around Clary's arm causing her to turn back around. "You mean Jace right?" He said with a creepy smile. "What did you do?" She said as she walked closer to him. His grip tightened even more keeping Clary from getting closer. "The question, Clary, is what did you do? Also, my dear, you shouldn't just be worried about Jace. I happen to know there are a certain pair of dark haired people, a girl and a boy, possibly siblings that you might want to be worried about as well." He said with a sadistic smile. Izzy and Alec. He had Izzy and Alec. "Where are they? Tell me where they are or I swear you'll regret it." Clary said ripping her arm from his grip. "Oh, Clarissa, your friends are on the roof. They're perfectly fine. For now." He said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Clary ran to the elevator, not wasting any time. She pressed for the top floor of the hotel, hoping and praying that they were alright. That Izzy and Alec and Jace were all alright. As the doors to the elevator closed Clary hoped she wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: So this chapter has a lot of point of view jumping and (sort of) cliffhangers so sorry about that but most of the different povs are all happening at the same time. Also this chapter is ridiculously long and a lot is going on but it's somewhat the climax of the story and I feel like not a lot of the agent plot was going on in the bulk of the story so here is an annoyingly long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series.**

* * *

"You do realize we are trained agents, right?" Izzy said with a huff as she looked at the muscle man standing in front of her incredulously. "I don't think he does Izzy. I don't think he does." Alec replied as he too stared at the man. "Silence." The man shouted at them sternly. It was probably a funny picture, Izzy thought. The two siblings were tied to two separate chairs in a hotel room antagonizing a huge man dressed in black. Alec had a black bruise around his eye that he got from being knocked out. Izzy had no noticeable marks but a raging headache from being knocked out. They both woke up here in this hotel room and now they were being sarcastic asses to the bodyguard in front of them. "Listen. I'll give you to the count of three. If you don't let me and my brother go, we'll be forced to beat you to a pulp. Now, you don't want that do you? I don't think you do so take the offer." Izzy said knowing very well that there was no way that he was going to take the offer. She was just buying her and Alec time to finish cutting through the rope that tied their hands together. "One." Izzy said, she'd cut one hand free already and was working on the second. "Two." Alec chimed in. She got her second hand free and now was waiting in anticipation. Her and Alec looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry buddy, you should have took the offer." Izzy said. Alec's face went straight into fighting mode as Izzy said in a low and dangerous voice. "Three."

* * *

"This is so ridiculously cliché of you." Jace said throwing his head back in laughter. "Tying me into a chair, do you realize how easy it is for me to get out of this? Also, sorry but you aren't the first person to tie me to a chair. A lot of people have done this to me and, frankly, most of them were a lot prettier than you. I say mostly because there were a couple of times I was a little too drunk and you know things happen." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Jace was currently tied to a chair in the middle of a hotel room with a man dressed in black standing in front of him, most likely armed. "Also, all black? Really? Like I've never seen a henchman dressed in all black before? Just ridiculous." Jace said, as always unable to hold back his sarcastic comments. "Shut up already." The henchman said back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I annoying you? You see I don't have much else to do seeing as I'm tied to a chair." He replied. "Listen, Henchie, I like you. I really do. But, I've got to get out of here. There's this beautiful red head I'd like to get back to and I saw some crab cakes on the appetizer table that are just calling my name so I'm just going to go." Jace said as he got both of his hands free from the ropes. "That's not going to happen. I've been instructed to keep you here until I get the signal to kill you. So stay put." The henchman replied. "Kill me? Well, you see that's not going to work for me. I've got a hair appointment tomorrow at 12 and I've got dinner plans that I just really can't cancel on again. So no that's not going to work for me." Jace said again as he stood up from the chair causing the henchman to pull a gun out from his holster. "Hey, get back in the chair." He shouted at Jace. "I thought we were friends, Henchie. We had a connection." Jace said pulling his throwing knives out from his sleeve and throwing two at the henchman easily pinning him to the wall by his shirt. Jace quickly ran and kicked the gun out of his hand.

The gun hit the floor a little ways away from them as Jace held his third throwing knife against the man's neck. "This is where I would ask you who you're working for but I'm going to assume that it's Charles Verlac, correct?" Jace said as he pushed the knife harder into his neck, drawing a little blood. "Yes! Yes that's correct!" The man said frantically. "Good, you understand how this is gonna go. I ask a question, you give me the answer or else I cut your throat and leave you here to bleed out. Got it? So where's Alec?" Jace said menacingly. "They're in a room on the other side of the hotel!" The man answered. "What do you mean they? Who is they?" Jace asked. Jace had left the party because Alec wasn't answering. He had went to find him when he was suddenly knocked out and dragged to this hotel room. As far as he knew Alec was the only one missing. "Your friend and the girl." The man answered. Jace felt the blood rush from his face. Clary. They had Clary. But Izzy wouldn't let them just take her so where was Izzy? So many thoughts ran through Jace's head. He was thinking irrationally, which was something he couldn't allow himself to do. "What does the girl look like?" Jace asked scarily calm. "She's tall, black hair." The man answered breathing deeply. It was Izzy. They had Alec and Izzy in a room somewhere in the hotel. But if they had Izzy, that meant Clary was out there alone. Jace had to move fast. He elbowed the man in the side of the head knocking him unconscious. Jace grabbed the gun and put it in the back of his pants and slid the knife back up into his sleeve. He ran out of the hotel room and down the hall trying to find his way back to the lobby to find Clary.

"Where do you think that you're going?" A voice called from behind. Jace turned to see Jacob St. Laurent standing a ways away from him wearing a smug smile. "I'm guessing you're going to tell me something VERY important and I'm sure it is but I don't really care so I'm going to just leave." Jace said sarcastically. "Oh, trust me Jace. You want to know what I have to tell you. It involves a certain red head that you quite enjoy." Jacob answered. "What did you do with Clary?" Jace said walking towards Jacob. "In due time, Jace. I'll tell you everything in due time. But first, I'm going to kill you. As you are laying on the floor dying then I will tell you everything you want to know." Jacob said with a sick smile. "You seem pretty confident for a guy who's a lot older and a lot slower than I am. You want to dance? Let's dance." Jace said squaring up ready to fight. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer little boy." Jacob said in return. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your old ass, grandpa." Jace replied as Jacob started charging at him.

* * *

"Jace!" Clary shouted as soon as she got onto the roof. "Alec! Izzy!" Clary yelled but the roof was empty. Jacob lied to her and Clary hated herself for believing him. All of a sudden the door slammed behind her. She tried to open it only to find that it was locked. "God damn it!" She shouted into the night air. Now Clary was locked up here on the roof, not a single person knowing where she was. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Clarissa. That's no language for a young lady." Charles said as he walked out from the shadows, clapping. "Bravo, Clarissa Fray. You played a beautiful role as my son's girlfriend. Unfortunately for you, you didn't play it that well." He said with an evil smirk. "How did you know?" Clary asked, making her voice as if she was afraid when in reality she was thinking of the different ways she could get out of this. "When I found you in my office, it got me thinking a little bit. So I had one of my men follow you, he told me where you worked so I decided to pay a visit. When I saw good old Hodge I knew exactly what you were. You see, Hodge is a very good friend of mine, well used to be. He never knew I figured out he was an agent all those years ago so it wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Well, he's dead now, after I beat all of your information out of him." He said with a smile. Hodge was dead. But how? Clary had just talked to him about the plan tonight. "I can tell by your confused face that you don't believe me. Oh well, you don't need to. I have everything I need to destroy you Ms. Fray." He said smugly.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Clary replied, mentally getting ready for what was sure to be the fight of her life. Charles laughed. "I was hoping you would say that." He said in return.

* * *

Alec jumped out of his seat, launching himself at the bulky man who fired a shot, barely missing Alec. The sound of the shot caused two more men to come rushing into the hotel room. Izzy flung her whip out at one of the men, wrapping it tightly around his arm and flung him towards the other man, knocking them both to the ground. Izzy ran and pinned the men to the ground, coiling one of them up in her whip while she punched the other repeatedly until he passed out. She rolled over quickly grabbing her whip and wrapping it around the other guy's neck, pulling tightly until he passes out as well. Alec was having a lot of trouble fighting off the man firing shots. He was weaponless and dodging bullets while also trying to fight the gun away from him. He was currently in the process of wrestling the gun away from him, both hands trying to wrench the gun free. It was a quick moment, just one quick moment. Izzy stood there yanking on her whip that was wrapped around another man's neck. Alec just happened to look at her, just a quick look, as a wild shot left the gunman's gun. It soared past Alec and landed straight into Izzy's chest, dropping her to the ground. Just one quick moment, that's what it took for Alec to see his sister get shot.

Alec, now enraged and panicked, twisted roughly, pulling the gun out of the other man's hand. Without even a second thought, Alec turned the gun on the man and fired, killing him instantly. Throwing the gun to the ground, Alec ran to Izzy's side. She was bleeding profusely, eyes half open. "Izzy! Izzy please stay with me!" Alec shouted panicked. There was so much blood. He couldn't help but think that this was it. This was how his sister died. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Alec kept repeating tears swelling in his eyes. Absolutely terrified and still running on adrenaline Alec picked up his sister and ran out the room, screaming for help. "Please! Someone call 911! My sister's been shot! Please!" He shouted repeatedly. A worried hotel guest came out into the hallway to see what was going on and immediately dialed 911. "They're on their way right now." The girl said to Alec. Within minutes, which felt like hours to Alec, the paramedics had arrived and loaded Izzy on the stretcher. "I'm coming with her. I'm not leaving my sister." Alec said when the paramedic tried to stop him from entering the ambulance. Alec pushed passed him and sat in the corner of the ambulance as he watched the paramedics work on his sister. Please don't die Izzy. Please don't die Izzy. Please don't die Izzy, was all Alec could think at the moment.

* * *

Jacob rushed at Jace furiously, crashing into him and tackling him to the ground. Jace quickly rolled out from underneath Jacob and popped back onto his feet. "Is that all you got old man?" Jace taunted. Jacob laughed. "You're too cocky for your own good." He said as he flung a knife in Jace's direction. Jace barely dodged it before another knife came his way, slicing through the sleeve of his dress shirt. "Do you know how hard it is to get a blood stain out?" He asked as he pushed off of the wall behind him and launched himself towards Jacob, slamming against the opposite wall. Jace threw several punches which Jacob blocked most of. He did land a hard one right on the side of Jacob's face, causing him to spit out blood. Jacob kicked out at Jace, backing him off of the wall. Jacob came at Jace swinging, he blocked a lot until Jacob punched him in the stomach, taking Jace's breath away and causing him to fall to the floor. All of a sudden Jace heard the unmistakable click of the gun being cocked. He looked up and saw Jacob standing over him, gun in hand and a sick smile. "Any last words?" Jacob asked. "Yeah, go to hell." Jace said as he thrusted his hands up hard, knocking the gun away and kicked out his feet bringing Jacob down to the ground. Jace jumped up, placing his foot hard on Jacob's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Jace pulled out the gun he had taken from the henchman earlier. He easily cocked it and pointed it at Jacob's face. "Please, please, don't kill me." Jacob pleaded. "Where's Clary?" Jace asked calmly. "On the roof! On the roof! Charles lured her onto the roof by herself!" Jacob shouted earnestly. "And Alec and Isabelle?" Jace asked. "They're in room 242 on the other side of the hotel." Jacob replied.

"Thanks for the info." Jace said as he pulled the trigger, shooting Jacob square in the forehead, killing him instantly. Jace pocketed the gun and turned to go find his friends.

* * *

Clary knew that Charles was significantly taller and heavier than her. She was at a disadvantage. But she was faster and, hopefully if she did it right, had the element of surprise. She could do this. She had to do this. "Clarissa, you seem to be thinking about something. Please enlighten me." Charles said suddenly cutting off Clary's thoughts. "How could you do this? How could you take my friends and kill Hodge and still be able to sleep at night?" Clary asked. She didn't necessarily care what his answer was. Charles was a monster. She just needed him to talk, she needed him to be distracted. "Because you and your friends have been little nuisances. You are all so annoying and stupid. As for Hodge, he was useful until he wasn't. I got everything I needed from him. He told me everything. All about you little miss Clarissa. How you are somewhat of a prodigy in your field, although not as amazing as he thought clearly." Charles replied. "What about Sebastian? He can't possibly be okay with this." Clary asked. She was slowly moving into position to attack. "My son, although he has given me nothing but trouble his whole life, will come around. I've told him everything, all about my company and what it really does. All about what I really do. It is to all be his and he will cherish it, as I have. Sebastian will get over losing his fake girlfriend, I'm sure of it. You weren't that –", Clary took her chance. She ran at him, throwing a hard kick right at his side. It landed, hard, catching Charles off guard. Clary spun around to kick again but Charles caught her second attack. She no longer had the element of surprise. Charles threw her across the roof and Clary skidded to a stop, scratching up her arms and legs. She hopped back up ready to fight for her life.

"I must commend you on that one Clary. That was a hard kick." Charles said as he held his side. "Too bad that is going to be the only hit you get in." He said as he charged at her throwing punches left and right. Clary was fast so she dodged most of them. Those that she couldn't dodge, she blocked. His punches were hard and her arms hurt trying to block them, but rather her arms hurt than her face. She tried to get in some punches of her own but it was useless, he was too strong for her. He suddenly grabbed Clary by her hair and flung her across the roof again. Clary hit the small wall surrounding the roof's edge hard. She coughed up blood as she tried to stand back up.

* * *

Doctors were rushing back and forth, it was chaos. Alec couldn't focus. There was too much screaming and beeping. They told him he couldn't go into surgery with her. Alec felt like he was 5 years old again, he was useless. He'd spent most of his life training to be an agent and when he needed it the most, it all flew out of the window. Because of that, his sister was probably going to die. Isabelle. Strong, take no shit from anybody Isabelle was going to die. She was his rock. Alec just couldn't imagine a life without her. Jace was going to be devastated. Clary was going to be destroyed. How could he tell them? He couldn't, if Izzy died he wouldn't have the strength to tell them. "Alec Lightwood?" A voice asked from above him. Alec immediately jumped out of his waiting room seat. "Yes?" He answered. "You're sister is out of surgery. We took out the bullet but she lost a lot of blood." The doctor said with a concerned face that worried Alec. "Can I see her?" He asked. The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry but she isn't stable enough for you to see her." She replied. "Please, just for a second." Alec pleaded. The doctor chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Alright, but just for a moment. She needs her rest." She finally answered as she turned to lead Alec to her.

Izzy was pale. Scarily pale, but she was breathing. Barely. He couldn't bring himself to go into the room. He stood there looking at her through the window. She didn't look well. "Do you want to go in?" the doctor asked. Alec shook his head. "I can't." He said in what he was sure was a very weak voice. The doctor just nodded as she left him alone to look at his sister. Her breathing was short and low but she was breathing. That had to mean something. Izzy was strong, she could get through this. If anyone could it was Izzy. Alec was sure of it. All of a sudden her heart monitor started beeping rapidly. "Nurse!" Alec shouted worriedly. A nurse came running into the room checking Izzy, but the nurse looked worried. She called out for more help and about 4 or 5 more nurses came running into Izzy's room followed by the doctor. "You need to get out of here, now!" The doctor shouted at him as two nurses grabbed him to escort him out. Alec pushed back. He needed to be with his sister. The two nurses finally pushed Alec out of the area but not before he heard the long deafening beep that signaled that his sister's heart had stopped beating.

* * *

Clary laid there coughing up more blood, fighting to stand but she just couldn't. Stand, Clary. You need to get up. She kept thinking to herself but her body was beaten and exhausted. Charles grabbed her by the hair again, yanking her off of the ground. "Sorry Clarissa but I'm done toying with you now." Charles said as he moved to hold her over the edge of the building. "Hold on tight." He said as he dropped her. Clary hit the edge of the roof on her chest, possibly breaking a rib. She started to slide off of the side of the building before she reached out and grabbed a hold of the side of the wall. There she was hanging from the edge of the hotel building by her hands. She was going to die. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to pull herself back onto the roof. She couldn't and she was starting to lose her grip. This was it. The end. She suddenly heard the roof door open and then it all happened so fast. She heard Charles ask, "What are you doing?" And then the sound of a shot being fired and the sound of running feet. Clary was suddenly grabbed and dragged back onto the roof. She was breathing deeply and thanking god. She looked around and saw Charles not far from her, a bullet wound in his forehead, and surrounded by blood. He was shot. He was dead. But who? "Clary, are you alright?" A male voice asked her. Clary looked up at the only other person on the roof. At the person you shot and killed Charles. "Sebastian?" She asked breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So here is the last chapter. Yes, I decided to add an epilogue so that will be next and then this story is done. I hope you guys enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Simon asked as he stormed into the emergency room. "Sir, we need you to calm down." The nurse at the desk said sternly to him. Simon swatted his hand away, looking for Alec in the waiting room. He found him sitting with Magnus, looking like he had just gotten the worst news of his life. Simon immediately rushed to them. "Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?" Simon asked question after question. Alec looked at Simon like he was being tortured, it was obvious he had been crying. Magnus looked at him like he felt bad for him. "What is it?" Simon asked, more calm this time. Alec looked at Magnus, a silent plea for help. Magnus took a deep breath. "Izzy was shot and she lost a lot of blood." Magnus said solemnly. Simon's mind started racing at all of the things this could mean. "But she's okay right?" He asked with a strained voice. Magnus looked at Alec before he looked back at Simon. "She went into surgery to get the bullet removed, it missed her heart by a few inches. She made it out of surgery and into recovery." Magnus said again looking towards Alec who was staring at the ground. "Alec was in there when her heart monitor started going crazy, nurses came rushing in to help her but Alec heard the heart monitor stop before he was escorted out. He's been sitting here ever since. They haven't told us anything yet." Magnus continued. Simon's heart felt like it fell out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a bad dream and he was going to wake up any minute now.

All of a sudden Simon couldn't stand anymore and he fell into the waiting room seat next to Magnus. That's how they sat. Simon, Magnus, and Alec just staring at the ground. They sat that way for what felt like hours to Simon. Waiting. All of a sudden Alec jumped out of his seat, fast walking towards a woman dressed in scrubs. The doctor, Simon guessed. He too jumped up and followed Alec, Magnus close behind. "How is she?" Alec asked hurriedly. The doctor took a deep breath. "She is recovering from the little episode earlier. We had to revive her. Her heart isn't very strong right now but I'm hopeful." The doctor replied. "She's a strong one. Honestly, we shouldn't have been able to revive her after her heart stopped. In most cases, that is. But she's a fighter. I think she can get through this. I hope she can." The doctor said thoughtfully. Izzy was alive. She was breathing. She could get through this. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much." Alec said breathlessly, happy that his sister was still alive and fighting.

* * *

"Clary! Clary!" Jace shouted as he ran to Clary, who was sitting on the edge of the ambulance. She was wrapped in a scratchy old green blanket and was just staring at Sebastian as he stood across from her. Sebastian stood there staring at the ground, not wanting to meet Clary's gaze. He hadn't explained himself yet. After he pulled Clary onto the roof he had called 911. The paramedics came and took Charles' dead body away. They swept Clary up and took her to the ambulance to check her wounds while the police questioned Sebastian and evacuated the building. "Are you okay? What happened?' Jace immediately asked as he reached the pair. "I'm fine. As for what happened, you should probably ask Sebastian that question." Clary said with a pointed look at Sebastian. Jace looked over at Sebastian confused, who kept looking at the ground. "Well." Jace prompted. Sebastian sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you everything." He said with a huff. "I've known since I was 18 years old what my dad really did for a living. I didn't know what to do about it so I asked my mom." He said taking a breath. "My mom told me that she knew already and that she was working with some people to put a stop to it. She then proceeded to tell me all about the agent world." Sebastian said looking directly at Clary. She was caught off guard. Sebastian knew, he knew this whole time. "You knew I was an agent?" Clary asked. Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, you're Clary Fray. You're kind of a big deal in the agent world. Don't worry, I knew you were an agent too, Jace." Sebastian said with a smile towards Jace, who looked completely shocked. "Agent world? I'm going to take a guess and say that you and your mom are a part of it." Clary asked. "Yup, my mom is a high member of the Silent Brothers agency and after I told her I found out about my dad, she recruited me." He replied. She had heard of the Silent Brothers agency before, it was one of the smaller agencies in New York and they happened to fly under the radar most of the time. Clary was in shock, she couldn't believe this. Sebastian was an agent.

"So what was your mission?" Jace asked, trying to wrap his head around this. "My mission was to kill my father. I was the only one that would be able to get close enough to him and I was the only one who he'd tell everything to. I had to wait, though. I had to wait until he told me himself about the real family business." Sebastian said with a shrug. "I wasn't, however, expecting the Clave to send in two agents to make sure I did it." He continued. "We had no idea you were an agent. We were just supposed to stop the family business from being passed on." Jace replied. Sebastian laughed. "I think we can safely say that all of our missions were accomplished." Jace's phone suddenly started ringing. "Hold on, it's Magnus." Jace said as he walked away from them to answer the phone.

"So, you knew I was an agent the whole time?" Clary asked Sebastian. He smiled. "Not the whole time but a good portion of it, yeah." He replied. "So you just played along the whole time?" Clary asked with a laugh, causing Sebastian to laugh. "Yeah. You are a great little actress Clary. I almost believed our fake relationship was real. Until I saw you with Jace that is." He said with a sad smile. Clary looked to the ground. "You guys are together aren't you?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Seb." Clary responded. "I figured." He said in return. All of a sudden Jace came rushing at them. "We have to go right now. Izzy's in the hospital." Jace said turning and running to his car, Clary and Sebastian close after him.

* * *

Jace, Clary, and Sebastian rushed into the emergency room looking frantically around. They walked up to Alec and Magnus who were sitting in the waiting room. "What happened?" Jace asked as they reached them. Clary had never seen Jace this scared. Izzy was like his sister. "She got shot in the chest. The bullet barely missed her heart but she's out of surgery and recovering." Magnus answered. "It was a little touch and go there for a while but the doctor just told us that she's awake now and stable enough for guests. We sent Simon in there first because he looked like he was going to pass out." Alec added. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy was alive and awake and stable. Jace almost laughed he was so happy to hear that she was okay. He quickly hugged Alec and then turned and hugged Clary. "She's okay." He whispered loud enough for only Clary to hear. "Yes, she's okay." Clary whispered back with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Simon stood there leaning on the doorway of Izzy's hospital room just looking at her. She was slightly more pale than usual but she was beautiful. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Izzy asked putting down the magazine she was reading. Simon smiled at her. "I was going to but now that you say it out loud it sounds pretty creepy." He replied as he walked over and sat at the edge of Izzy's hospital bed. "Let's face it Simon, almost everything you do is creepy." She said with a laugh. "How are you?" He asked her quietly. Izzy reached out and grabbed his hand. "I'm okay, Si." She answered. "You got shot, Izzy. And your heart stopped, how can you be okay?" He asked worriedly. "Okay one, like I've never been shot before. Two, whose heart hasn't stopped you know what I mean?" Izzy joked. He laughed. "You can't be serious about your heart stopping? Really?" He replied. "Okay I'll be serious. Yes, I got shot and yes my heart stopped but I'm okay now. I promise you Simon, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said with the cutest smile on her face. "I'm holding you to that, Isabelle Lightwood." He said with a small smile. "Good." She replied as she took off her blankets. "Now, will you please get into my bed with me?" She asked with a grin. "Of course I will." Simon replied as he got underneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. Izzy laid her head on his chest and scooted her body closer to him. "You smell good, is that a new cologne?" She asked pressing her face farther into his chest to smell him. Simon couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, it's the cologne that you bought for me." He answered. "Man I have great taste." She replied.


	16. Epilogue

_AN: I'm sad to say that this is the end. Thank you for sticking with me throughout it all and thank you for all of the favorites and reviews, I appreciate it! This is my first ever story and I am so happy that I not only completed it but also had great people reading it. Thanks again guys! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

***A year later***

"Wow Clary Fray actually training for once, that's crazy. I never thought I'd see the day." Izzy said sarcastically as her and Clary walked to the training room together. Clary laughed. Ever since she was offered Hodge's job as Division Director she hadn't had much time for training. It was all paperwork and meetings. "You're so funny Izzy but you seem to forget that I have the power to fire you. Yeah, you better watch it missy." Clary replied as they entered the training center. "Wait a minute, is that Clary Fray? THE Clary Fray? In a training center?" Alec said sarcastically as he came to greet Clary and his sister, Magnus close behind him. "Wow you Lightwoods are hilarious." Clary replied as she hugged the couple. "Magnus, it's so good to see you. I have a quick question to ask you." Clary said after hugging him hello. "Go for it, Clare." He replied. "What is it, exactly, that you do here? I mean even with my promotion nobody will tell me what your job actually is." Clary said with a laugh. Magnus chuckled. "No matter how many promotions you get Clare you'll never be high enough to know." Magnus joked. Clary slapped him on the arm. "You're completely ridiculous you know that right?" She said with an eye roll. "We are talking about Magnus here. He's always completely ridiculous." Sebastian said as he came to join the little circle that had formed. He was all sweaty and out of breath from training. Clary smiled at him, he was fitting in perfectly. Clary's first act as Division Director was to transfer Sebastian from the Silent Brothers agency to the Clave. Sebastian was so excited to be offered a position as an agent of the Clave he practically screamed yes when she asked him. "Why are you so out of breath?" Izzy asked him laughing. "Jace is crazy. I swear he's not even human." Sebastian replied.

Almost as if on cue Jace came up behind Clary, hugging her from behind. "You have to keep up rookie. Plus, you're the one that asked me to help you train." Jace said from his position behind Clary. Clary looked up at him and smiled. Jace was sweaty, not nearly as sweaty as Sebastian, and was smiling down at her. He kissed her on her forehead. "You smell disgusting." Clary said wrinkling her nose. "I know you haven't been in a training room for a while Clary but this is what actual hard work smells like." Jace said with a smile. "You too? Are we all just going to keep making jokes about how I'm not training as much as I used to?" Clary asked the group. Everyone laughed at her. "You'll get over it Clary." Simon said as he strolled up to the group. He put his arm around Izzy, pulling her into his side. "Now, will you all stop distracting Magnus and I. Unlike Clary, we have to train." Alec said with a pointed look at Clary. He grabbed Magnus by the hand and dragged him away from the group.

"Babe, do you want to train with me and Sebastian?" Jace asked looking down at Clary. "Are you really trying to steal my partner away from me?" Izzy asked incredulously. "Whatever Izzy, we all know you were going to run off with Simon anyways." Sebastian replied. "He's got a point." Simon said looking over at Izzy with a smile. She hit him on the chest. "Fine! Take her. I'll talk to you later Clary." Izzy said as she walked off with Simon leaving just Clary, Jace, and Sebastian. "Are you two ready to go?" Clary said turning around to face the two boys. "Oh Clary, you've been out of the game for a while. I don't think you're ready to actually train. You should probably get started on the A level equipment over there in the corner." Jace said with a smirk. "Trust me Clary, Jace is insane. Don't do it. Don't train with us." Sebastian added. Clary laughed. "Okay Dumb and Dumber, first of all, I can train circles around both of you. Secondly, look at this face. This is the face of the girl who is going to kick both of your asses. So are you ready to go or are you scared?" Clary asked placing her hands on her hips. Jace smiled at her. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Jace asked taunting her. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Don't encourage him." Clary said pointing at Sebastian. She then turned back to Jace. "$100 says that I'll beat both you and Seb." Clary said putting out her hand. Jace laughed. "You're on, babe. You're absolutely crazy but you're on." Jace said meeting her hand and shaking it, sealing the deal. "Fine then. Bring it… babe." Clary replied over enunciating the word babe. Jace laughed as he turned back towards Sebastian who was still laughing. "You know she's going to kick your ass right? And then she's going to kick mine." Sebastian said to Jace as he strapped on his sparring gloves. "I hope so. I'd really hate to beat my girlfriend in a fist fight." Jace replied. "So you're gonna let her win?" Sebastian asked as Jace put in his mouth guard and turned ready to fight. Clary stood at the other side of the sparring mat completely ready. "No, trust me Seb, Clary can win all on her own." Jace said as we walked towards the middle of the mat.


End file.
